Lightning Strike (The Rewrite)
by Kallypso
Summary: Liz, the Lightning Alchemist, just wants to help Edward Elric find the philosopher's stone so she can get her own missions-preferably far away from the irritating pipsqueak. But the closer they get to the truth, the more Liz gets wrapped up in the quest and the more dangerous their mission becomes. And a certain homunculus isn't helping with that. Rewrite of Lightning Strike. R
1. Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Meeting

_**A/N: Welcome all readers of the lightning strike trilogy and new readers! As recently promised on my profile, I am doing a full rewrite of Lightning Strike, the first book in the trilogy, in order to bring it up to the quality of the other two books. Some edits may also be made to book 2, Ashes, in the future, depending on how I feel when this trilogy is done.**_

_**I am not changing the story. Most of the original plot is staying the same, it is based off of the original anime after all, so I can only change so much. But I am improving the overall writing and developing the characters and relationships more smoothly. I was young when I started writing this series.**_

_**So hopefully you enjoy the first chapter of the rewrite. If you are new and you want more, you can certainly feel free to read the first version but I warn you, there is an immediate downgrade in quality. I will be updating this rewrite weekly, every Tuesday (Or at least I'll try to do so)**_

_**Without further ado, let's dive into the first chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Meeting**

I'd like to say I don't go looking for trouble, but strictly speaking that wouldn't be true.

I mean, I don't _actively _go out walking, searching for something to attack me. I don't _ask _to be put in dangerous situations. But once dangerous situations befall me, I see them through.

Trouble finds me first, and when it turns tail and runs, I follow it with a glint in my eye and a vengeance in my heart.

This is really all a fancy way of saying I have bad luck and I don't know when to quit when I'm ahead.

Usually this is a bad combination, but these traits came in handy the day I checked into a hotel in a small town not far from Central with a single, small suitcase, the clothes on my back, and a pair of very important gloves tucked into the pocket of my black jacket.

I was hoping the person I had come to see would be able to offer me the assistance I needed, as my ever fluctuating supply of money had begun to run low again. Renting the hotel room alone had nearly cleaned me out and if I couldn't find some way to earn money, I would be renting a nice abandoned alleyway in a few nights, with a complimentary bed and breakfast of rooting through the garbage.

Stealing was an option too, but I made a rule of trying to avoid that. Not that I had a particularly strong set of morals but I had really bad luck the last few times I had to pick pockets. Being a danger magnet, it was just best to avoid breaking the law.

After slipping my suitcase safely under my bed, I pulled out my gloves and slipped them onto my hands, flexing my fingers. They were white, or they used to be before they started picking up dirt stains, and black stitching lined the palm, forming a transmutation circle for each glove. The source of my alchemy and my offensive capabilities. I never went anywhere without them, partially because I liked to keep them close and partially because the few times I forgot them, I was _always _jumped by some crooks on the street.

Lesson learned. Always take your weapons with you, or bad luck will curse you with thugs.

"Elizabeth Parker?" a voice called softly from outside my door.

"Just Liz. Come in." I said.

"Is everything alright in here?" The wife of the keeper of the inn asked, poking her head in. "The room is suitable?"

"Yeah, it's great." I said, turning to face her, adjusting my gloves. "A lot nicer than some of the places out East I've stayed in."

"Well, we're near Central. We often have customers with higher expectations." The woman smiled. "So you're from the East?"

"Sort of." I shrugged. "But I mostly travel around. I'm a drifter."

"A little young to be a drifter." She said, looking me up and down.

I gave a puff of irritation. "I get that a lot. I promise, I'm not as young as I look. I'm sixteen."

"That's still young." She said. "Young to be a drifter and to be an alchemist." She nodded at my gloves. "I only just noticed. Your gloves."

"Right." I placed my hands behind my back. I had naturally bad luck but my alchemy seemed to amplify the amount of trouble that found me. "I've been studying it since I was very young. You know, skipped right over picture books and took to alchemy. It's a little weird, I know."

"That is… quite amazing." She said slowly and I resisted the urge to sigh again. An early interest in alchemy was often met with skepticism, especially by people who didn't understand it. But I loved alchemy. My skill set wasn't particularly wide and I specialized in a very specific type of alchemy. But the lifelong passion was still foreign to people. Back home, when I had a home, I was considered the odd ball of the town.

But social stigmatism was well worth the joy of drawing a new transmutation circle.

"You don't mind, do you? Me being an alchemist?" I asked. "Back East, some people are a little funny around alchemy."

"Well, like I said, you're in the central part of the country now. We love alchemists." The woman said. "In fact we have a very prominent alchemist who lives here. Brigadier General George Raiven. The Shock Alchemist."

"I know." I grinned. "That's why I'm here."

"Really?" her eyebrows rose. "You came to see the General?"

"Yes. I'm looking for work. More specifically, I'm looking for a recommendation for a job that I'm not necessarily old enough for." I replied. "And a higher up like the General is just the way to get one."

"Well, I hope your meeting goes well. Best of luck to you Elizabeth." The woman nodded.

"I told you, it's Liz." I said, giving a short salute. "But thanks for the luck. I need it."

I was always in need of some kind of luck. But in my experiences, luck came in various forms. Sometimes the best luck came disguised as misfortune that turned itself around at just the right moment.

But in the case of my meeting with Brigadier General George Raiven, I was hoping luck would be straightforward. If things went well, I could get a recommendation.

Then, despite my age, I might be able to take the test to become a state alchemist.

* * *

"This will be simple enough for you." Roy Mustang said, sliding a folder across the table to the boy sitting across from him. "After all your recent failures, I thought it would be safe to give you not such a… tall order."

"Tell me colonel, am I about to be insulted or has it already happened?" Edward Elric asked, his eyebrow twitching irritably. His hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, it's already happened, but a few more insults are soon to come." Mustang smirked. "Really, Edward, I thought you would be better at recognizing jabs at your height by now. They're so frequent and easy to make. You must get them all the time."

"I didn't come here for your clever little jokes." Ed snapped, slamming his fist on the desk between them. The wood shuddered on contact but he could have done worse. Ed could have slammed his fist against the colonel's face. "I'm already pissed off from our last mission and I don't need your busy work. I want another lead."

"Your position isn't just for your own personal research, Fullmetal." Mustang said. "You work for the military. Not yourself. Or have you forgotten that?"

Ed crossed him arms, grumbling under his breath, "No."

"What was that?"

"I said, no. I haven't forgotten." Ed glared up at him.

"Good." Mustang said. "At any rate, this job shouldn't take long. It's an investigation so to speak. An investigation of suspicious activity of a high ranking military official."

"High ranking?" Ed's eyebrows shot up. "But sir, if it's an investigation, isn't that better left to people like Major Hughes?"

"Not if the suspicious activity is related to alchemy." Mustang said. "Brigadier General George Raiven, also known as the Shock Alchemist, is one of the most skilled alchemists in the field of energy alchemy. But his type of alchemy is very volatile. He's endangered his own life several times trying to improve upon the capabilities in energy alchemy. And his lack of progress lately has made the military reconsider his worthiness of his state title. He may be high ranking but he's old and nearing retirement. Old or not, he's getting rather desperate for progress. And we know what that can do to people." Mustang looked at Edward pointedly.

Edward winced. Yes, he knew exactly what that could do to people. When searching for a way to make progress, Shou Tucker had transmuted his dog and daughter into a chimera. The memory of Nina, such an innocent little girl, turned into such a mutation, still tugged painfully at his heart even two years later. "So you think he might be using unethical methods for his research?"

"Yes, specifically human subjects. We've never been to pin down the evidence for it, possibly because he has a lot of connections in the military and most officers did not find this topic worth investigating. I do not share their sentiment." Mustang sat back in his chair. "And as I know you are still new to the military, I know you do not either. The closer the exam draws, the more desperate Raiven will become and the more likely he will be to get sloppy. Visit him, covertly if you must, gather information and report back with your findings. Simple as that."

"Alright, I will." Edward said, standing. "Then I can get back to the important stuff."

"Right, a wild goose chase. The very important stuff."

Edward rolled his eyes and started toward the door but he stopped before he left. "So, energy alchemy? I'm unfamiliar with it. Or at least I've never seen it in action before. Anything I should worry about?"

"Well, in this case your brash style of fighting might work in your favor." Mustang said. "If it comes to a fight, the longer an energy alchemist has to plan their move, the more energy they can observe and the more deadly they can be. So punch first, fight later."

"Now that," Ed smirked. "Is something I can do."

He stepped out into the hallway where his brother waited patiently, sitting on a bench. He rose with a clink of armor when Ed appeared. "So?"

"So… we don't have a lead." Ed said. "But we do have a job. Let's get it over with quickly, right Al?"

"As long as we're careful, brother." Alphonse Elric said, standing.

"Tch," Ed rolled his eyes. "We're always careful."

* * *

General Raiven lived in quite the large house, with a daughter and granddaughter. It was the daughter who met me at the door, running from a flustered looking maid.

"Hello visitor! Welcome to our home!" the little girl crowed with a smile that almost split her face.

"Hey there." I said.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." The maid said, catching the little girl around the waist. "She's a handful."

"It's alright, I don't mind." I gave the girl a smile and her grin, if possible, spread even wider.

"Ella, go back into the dining room and finish your lunch. Your mother will come looking for you if you don't." The maid gave the girl a little push in the other direction.

"Fine." Ella pouted and obeyed but not before giving me a wave.

I waved back. "She's adorable."

"An adorable mess." The maid sighed. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Liz Parker." I said. "I sent a letter to the General awhile back and he said—"

"Oh yes, Ms. Parker, we've been expecting you to come." The maid stepped back, allowing me entrance. "Come in. The General is in his study. I'll take you to meet him."

"Thanks." I said, almost surprised at the warm welcome. I'd expected some sort of question or jab at my height or short stature. Usually I experienced at least some resistance but the lack there of was welcome. Perhaps my luck wouldn't be so bad today after all.

Just to be safe, I knocked on the wooden banister of the stairs as the maid led me to the second floor. Every time I thought things were going well, they usually ended up not going well.

* * *

The General was an older man, nearing his seventies, with an impressive grey beard that made up for the lack of hair on his shiny bald head. He had the eyes of a friendly grandfather and the wrinkles at their corners crinkled when the maid announced me.

"Ah, Elizabeth Parker. I've been waiting for your arrival." He said, standing. He nodded at the maid. "Thank you Maggie. You may leave us."

"Yes sir," the maid, Maggie, curtsied and left quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me." I said. "I was actually surprise you did. Most people don't give me the time of day."

"Well, your age is a surprise. You're…" he looked me up and down. "What did you say? Fourteen?"

"Sixteen." I muttered, fighting down a bout of irritation. If it was anyone else, I might have yelled, but this guy was my chance for a recommendation and I was _not _going to blow it.

"Ah yes." Raiven waved his hand dismissively. "Your height throws me off. It works against you."

I gritted my teeth. "Maybe sir, but it can also work for me."

"How so?" Raiven raised one bushy eyebrow.

"An opponent's underestimation is their weakness and my strength." I said, quoting my aunt. She was my teacher in both alchemy and combat and I made a habit of quoting her whenever I couldn't think of anything cool to say. My aunt had a natural talent for coolness. I liked to think I had inherited at least an ounce of her awe inspiring attitude.

"A good point." Raiven said. He shifted some paper's aside and sat again, gesturing for me to take the seat in front of his desk. "To be honest, I never considered ignoring you because of your age. What caught my attention was your letter. I know you only included the basis of your theories on energy alchemy, but they had promise. I hope you brought more detailed papers for our meeting, I would very much like to take a look at them."

"I brought my theories, all written down as you suggested." I patted my suitcase. "But I'd like to explain the principal myself first. I think better when I'm talking out loud."

"Explain away." Raiven said.

"Well, I read your theories on energy alchemy a long time ago when I was a kid, especially the section on the limits of energy alchemy." I said.

In fact, I'd read his theories many times. I'd like to say it was soley out of respect for the science but, when I was kid, it was the prospect of shooting energy bolts at my enemies that captured my imagination. Honestly that facet of energy alchemy _still _captured me imagination. I had a weakness for bright, shiny things with the ability to cause pain.

Though George Raiven was the top mind on energy alchemy a few years ago, the field had made little progress in recent years. Raiven had been the one to create a circle that allowed him to absorb energy from his surroundings into his very body rather than just manipulate the energy in the air. This allowed for much more controlled attacks. It was an incredible breakthrough. But he hit a block. Because the absorption of energy, while possible, was hard to control and the pressure could build up in the body, severely damaging the heart or other organs. The circle Raiven created left nowhere for excess energy to be eliminated. Many people had died in the study of Energy alchemy and George Raiven himself had almost died on many occasions.

"The limits of energy alchemy are unfortunate, yes. Though by your letter, it seems you have a theory with which to beat them." Raiven nodded.

"A theory I've tested." I said. "The main problem with your circle was that it didn't allow a proper release of energy. It absorbed faster than it expelled and that was dangerous for the body. But I did some reading on some papers on Alkahestry, the science they study in the east and Xing."

"Alkahestry, really?" Raiven said. "I've heard of it but never done any reading in the area. There are not many translations of their material into our language."

"It is complicated and I don't have a good handle on it," I admitted. "But I understood some of the translated materials. It focuses largely on the flow of alchemy through chi in the body." I placed a hand on my chest. "I figured if a better flow could be established, energy alchemy could be less volatile. So I drew a second circle." I showed him my left glove. "I modified your circle, creating a reflection. So while yours is designed to absorb, this one is designed to expel. I absorb energy through my right glove and store it, allowing it to build up. During this time, harmful pressure is expelled through this glove. When the energy is at its highest concentration, a second transmutation releases the energy through the left glove. So you see, it works like a circle." I traced my finger from glove to glove, making a circle in the air.

"That is quite an interesting theory. Yes… it seems so simple, I can't imagine why I didn't see it be for." Raiven's eyes flitted back and forth between my gloves. Pride swelled up within me. He saw the promise in my theories. He didn't dismiss them as ridiculous. He could see good science when he saw it. "You designed a new circle. That's very risky at your age and experience level. If you had gotten anything wrong, you very well could have gotten killed."

"Yeah." I rubbed a hand behind my head with a nervous smile. "At the time I was pretty wrapped up in the study of alchemy. I didn't think much about what I might do to myself if I failed." I shrugged. "I didn't fail though. It was a rare stroke of good luck."

"I'd love a demonstration." Raiven said. "If you'll accompany me outside. I make it a rule to do such destructive alchemy. Or at least my wife makes it a rule." He chuckled.

"Of course," I said, standing and following him. I tugged my gloves on as I walked. I could hardly contain my excitement. I could give him a demonstration alright. And when he saw proof, he'd have to give me a recommendation. I would get to take the test for sure.

Things were really looking up.

* * *

We stood outside on the backyard lawn, surrounded by a lovely garden of violet and white flowers. The scent was pleasant and the colors beautiful. I wondered how much effort it took to maintain such a garden.

Inside the house I was aware of Ella, his little daughter, watching us, her face pressed against the glass, her smile stretching her rosy cheeks. A woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun stood behind her. I guessed that was his daughter. I gave them both a smile before I turned to face General Raiven.

"Alright, I'm going to shoot a shock your way, and you'll demonstrate," he said. "It will be a powerful one, but if your theory works, it shouldn't be a problem."

"It won't be." I said, holding my right hand out in front of me and my left ready at my side.

"Good." Raiven clapped his gloved hands together, pausing to allow the energy in his body to build and concentrate. Then he threw out his hands and sent a bolt of energy my way.

I clapped my hands together and threw my right hand out to catch the bolt. The energy flowed into my body, stirring like an adrenalin rush in my blood. Briefly, my heart rate accelerated, and it would have kept doing so, at a dangerous rate, if the second circle didn't kick in, alleviating some of the pressure. The bad energy was released into the air as the purer current tightened and coiled within my arms and chest. Then, when the concentration seemed to reach an acceptable level, I raised my left hand to point above my head. "Here we go!"

A powerful bolt of energy flashed into the air, reaching above the roof of the house until it dissipated into the sky. A loud crack, like that of fireworks, echoed throughout the yard. I heard a screech and a giggle and looked over to see Ella clapping and jumping up and down.

"Impressive." Raiven said, joining into the clapping. "Very impressive. Elizabeth, would you like to join us for dinner? We'd love to have you."

"Yes." I said. "But only if you just call me Liz."

"So you've been doing alchemy since you were six?" General Raiven's daughter, Hannah, asked at dinner. She was a very pretty woman and I couldn't imagine what kind of schmuck had left her alone with a daughter to take care of. But then again, maybe she had left the schmuck herself.

"Yes." I said. "I took to it pretty quickly. I've just always had a head for science. It's a passion of mine."

"That's amazing. I don't have a head for that kind of thing at all." Hannah sighed. "I suppose I was a disappointment to my father in that way."

"Not at all, dear. It's a complicated science. Not for everyone." Raiven said, taking a bite of his steak.

"So when you were my age, you were reading complicated books like the ones granddaddy writes?" Ella asked.

"I started a little more basic, but yes." I told her.

"Wow. I don't get that stuff at _all_." Ella said mournfully.

"It's okay, kiddo. I bet you're great at lots of other things." I said.

"I play the piano."

"Exactly, see?"

Ella giggled and Hannah smiled.

"I do appreciate you sharing your findings with me, Liz, though I'm curious why you did." The General said.

"Well, it wasn't selflessly motivated." I admitted, setting down my fork. "You see sir, I want to become a state alchemist but I'm too young to take the test without recommendation. I heard the Fullmetal Alchemist took the test when he was younger than me with recommendation. I'd like the same."

"Hmm." Reiner paused mid bite and his brow furrowed. For a minute a sinking feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Maybe he would say no after all. But after a pause, he smiled again and I was left wondering if I had imagined the pause in my paranoia. "You're worthy of a recommendation." He said. "But I'll tell you what. You leave your reports with me and let me look them over. Once I've got my head around your research, then we'll talk again. Can you stay in town a few days?"

"Yes sir." I nodded, smiling. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

His eyes crinkled when he smiled. "No. Thank you."

* * *

I thanked the family for having me to dinner and left the mansion with a skip in my step. I was actually going to get a recommendation. In a few days I could be on my way to taking the test. I couldn't contain my joy. I wanted to shoot lightning bolts in the air in celebration.

But before I could consider possible property damage, I heard a rustle in the bushes and a muffled voice.

"Shit."

My brow furrowed and I looked in the direction of the sound, my hand pausing at the gate. It was probably just a gardener… but it was night time, not the best time for trimming hedges.

"Brother, are you sure is the best way?"

"Of course I'm sure, shut up."

My eyes narrowed. Okay, that didn't sound like friendly gardeners to me. I tugged on my gloves and strode around the house, moving quietly so as not to be heard. I came across two forms kneeling in the grass next to a basement window. One was huge, a suit of armor that stood almost my height while kneeling (annoyingly enough). The other was much smaller and lying across the grass to get a good look through the window. They didn't look like they were supposed to be there, so I did the thing any sensible, non-danger seeking girl would do.

I aimed my glove at them. "Alright boys. I don't know if you're thieves, murderers or overzealous basement enthusiasts, but I'd step away from the building and go about your merry business."

The smaller figure whirled around, jumping to his feet. He had blonde hair and stood only a few inches taller than me, impressively short for a guy. He had blazing golden eyes that narrowed when he saw me.

"This is none of your business, little girl. Get lost."

My eyebrow twitched. "Little, huh? I think you just made a big mistake."

I restrained my temper around important generals, but short trespassers, not a chance. He was going to get a 'little girl' flavored taste of fury.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Because some things never change.**_

_**I decided to develop Liz's alchemy a bit more an make it an extension on the research of others to make it more believable. I also am changing the way her and Edward meet and how they eventually end up together as partners. The intro is slower and designed to develop the characters more before diving into the meat of the story.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. If you're new, comment and tell me what you think. If you're an old reader, tell me if you like the changes.**_

_**Enjoy your week, my dear readers and REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Too-Short State Alchemist

**_A/N: Welcome back to the rewrite. This continues on the alternate opening to Lightning Strike so still lots of new content. The chapters for awhile will contain mostly new stuff before we get back into the story line from the original. Said story line will be less altered because, well, it follows the anime. But it WILL be better written, hopefully._  
**

**_Thanks for all the reviews and support. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 2: The Too-Short State Alchemist**

_**Previously**_

_I aimed my glove at them. "Alright boys. I don't know if you're thieves, murderers or overzealous basement enthusiasts, but I'd step away from the building and go about your merry business."_

_The smaller figure whirled around, jumping to his feet. He had blonde hair and stood only a few inches taller than me, impressively short for a guy. He had blazing golden eyes that narrowed when he saw me._

"_This is none of your business, little girl. Get lost."_

_My eyebrow twitched. "Little, huh? I think you just made a big mistake."_

_I restrained my temper around important generals, but short trespassers, not a chance. He was going to get a 'little girl' flavored taste of fury._

* * *

I clapped my hands together, drawing energy from the air around me. Being on the property of the shock alchemist, the atmosphere was ripe with static and other little materials I could use for my transmutation.

"Brother, she's an alchemist." The suit of armor said. I was surprised to hear such a young voice, coming from such a large being. He sounded younger than me.

"I noticed." The short boy said. He clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. My eyes widened.

"No transmutation circle?"

"That's right." The boy grinned. The air around me crackled with alchemic energy and the ground beneath me shifted as a spike rock shot up right below my feet. I didn't resist the movement, but rather moved with the sudden projectile, pushing off and flipping back before landing in a crouch a few feet away, my hands still pressed together. I had to allow the energy time to circulate before it could be of any damage. That was one of the disadvantages to energy alchemy.

"Nice try." I said. "But my aunt can deal out more damage than you."

"I'm just getting started!" the boy snapped.

"Brother…"

"Stay out of this, Al!"

The boy pressed his hands to the ground again, sending several more projectiles. I ducked around each missile then threw out my hands in front of me. "My turn now!"

A bolt of energy shot from my left hand, hitting the armor near the short alchemist. The person inside would receive a good shock and so would the boy standing next to him. It would be enough to stun but not to do any serious damage. Liz had no intention of killing anyone, especially not petty thieves.

As planned, the bolt hit the armor dead on, but he surprisingly didn't seem to falter. He just gasped in surprise, staring down at his body as if had noticed some kind of stain.

"Yeah, good effort." The blonde boy sneered. "But Al here is a little sturdier than that." He placed a hand on the armor, Al's arm and immediately stiffened, letting out a squeak of pain as the charged energy shot from the metal into his body.

"Looks like you're not though, pipsqueak." I smirked.

"_Pipsqueak! _Who the hell are you calling pipsqueak, little girl."

"The shorty who's about to get his ass kicked for that comment!"

"I'm _taller _than you!"

"Shut up!"

Al stepped forward, holding up his hands in a placating way. "Brother. Miss. If you don't quiet down, someone will—"

"Who goes there?!"

"Hear us." The armor mumbled, his head dipping.

"Shit." The blonde alchemist said as the light of a flashlight appeared around the corner. "Time to go, Al."

"Right."

They barreled past me, almost knocking me off my feet. The alchemist clapped his hands together, opening up a door in the stone wall. He and his brother burst through and took off running down the street.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath as the voices drew nearer. I wasn't guilty of trespassing, but I wasn't going to stick around and be caught still on the property. So I charged after the two potential thieves before I could be spotted.

They were fast but with a little exertion, I managed to catch up, running right beside them.

"Who the heck was that girl?" the blonde boy was saying. "Psycho shorty with shock powers."

"The name is Liz Parker." I said. "And its _energy _alchemy."

"The hell?" The boy turned to look at me and in the process charged himself into a street light, knocking him flat to the ground.

"Edward." Al skidded to a stop to help the boy and I slowed as well, spinning to face them as the blonde sat up, rubbing his forehead. In the midst of his fall, something had dropped out of his pocket. A silver watch on a chain.

My eyes widened. "Wait, Edward?" I looked from the watch to his face. "You're Edward Elric, aren't you? The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He muttered, standing slowly with Al's help.

"I'm just surprised." I cocked my head to the side. "I was expecting the youngest state alchemist to be…"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Go on. Say Taller. I dare you."

"I wasn't going to say taller." I smirked. "I was going to say 'more impressive'."

"That's a _synonym _for TALL. I'm a COMPLETELY normal sized. I'm taller than _you_."

My brow twitched. "Yes, but I'm a girl and I have an excuse. Don't call other people small if _you _don't want to be called small."

"You started it!"

"I beg to differ!

"You—" Ed began but he stopped, swaying on the spot, looking a bit dizzy. "You…" he toppled back and Al caught him.

"Brother!" He shook his shoulders but Ed only grunted in response. "I think you hit that street light a little too hard. Oh, great." He looked around. "He needs to lie down or something. I knew we should have gotten a hotel before we decided to go sneaking around. Why does he never think things through?"

"How about this," I suggested. "I'll let him crash in my room until his head gets sorted out if you tell me why you two were snooping around the General's property."

"Noooo, Al. Don't promise her… anything…" Edward mumbled, his arms twitching a bit.

"You're the one who wanted to go sneaking around and doing suspicious things before we talked to the guy." Al glanced down at Edward before looking back to me. "Okay. Take us to your hotel room and we'll explain. Thank you."

"No problem." I gave a salute. "Just doing my civic duty and helping a state alchemist."

"You're just doing it because you're nosy." Ed muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, flicking him on the head as I passed, causing him to wince.

"Owww."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Al, who I discovered was actually Edward Elric's _younger _brother despite being taller and far more responsible, carried Ed back to my hotel and lay him on the bed. I checked to make sure his pupils were dilating, just to make sure he didn't have some kind of serious concussion.

"They're acting a little funny, but it's nothing to worry about. It's probably a minor concussion at worst." I sat down the chair in the corner, crossing my arms. "And that's why you should always look where you're going."

"I wouldn't have run into anything if you hadn't distracted me." Edward protested, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh please, don't pretend like I'm the one in the wrong." I placed a hand to my chest. "As far as _I _knew, you two were thieves trespassing on the General's property. Why wouldn't I try to stop you?"

"She has a point, Ed." Al said, glancing at his brother. "We can't pretend we're innocent when we were sneaking around."

I decided I much preferred Al to his older brother. He was far more agreeable and logical, and he had yet to make a comment about my height. Edward on the other hand…

"Well, I thought it would be best to get a little information about the guy before we talked to him." Ed said. "Then we'd know what to do and where to look. The kind of questions to ask in order to get his secrets." He crossed his arms. "I just wanted to get the mission over as quickly as possible so that we can get back to our search."

"So this is a job for the military." I cocked my head to the side. "But why would the military order you to spy on a general and longtime state alchemist. It doesn't make sense."

"Because they suspect that he might be using humans in his research." Ed said. "To improve the capabilities of energy alchemy."

My eyes widened. "Human subjects?" My brow furrowed. "But why would he do that? It doesn't make sense."

"People do a lot of bad things when they're desperate." Al said. His armor clinked as he leaned forward. "Including tamper with human life."

"And he's on a deadline." Ed said. "The reexaminations are coming up and he hasn't made any progress in the field of alchemy for a long time. He needs results fast. And when alchemists need results, they will abandon the law and their own moral principles."

"He wouldn't do that." I shook my head.

"How do you know?" Ed asked.

My eyes narrowed. "Well, unlike _some _people, I try to meet a person before I go snooping around their property."

"So you talked to him?" Al asked.

"Of course I did." I crossed my arms. "Why else did you think I was on the property? I had a meeting with him and I had dinner with his family. He's a really nice guy. The nice, grandfatherly type, you know? I can't see him using humans as subjects."

"We've seen nice types go bad before, Liz." Al said. "There was a man a few years back who seemed perfectly nice and normal. But he combined his dog and his own daughter to create a chimera."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"And he was on the same deadline, searching for progress." Ed said. "Investigating the General is a necessary precaution."

"But there's no need for him to do that anymore." I protested.

"Of course there is, he has all the reason in the world." Ed sat up. "Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, you said he'd resort to drastic measures to advance his field of alchemy. But he doesn't need to do that anymore. _I _figured out a way to surpass the block." I said.

Ed and Al stared at me. "You… what?"

"The block in his theory. The reason energy alchemy is so deadly to its users." I placed a hand on my chest. "I devised a new transmutation circle to alleviate the pressures energy alchemy causes on the body. That's why I went to talk to him. I hoped he'd endorse me to take the state alchemy exam."

"You devised a new transmutation circle?" Ed blinked. "You?"

My eyes narrowed. "What, think I'm too young to do it? Because, no offense Mr. Youngest-ever-state-alchemist, that seems a little hypocritical."

"It's not because you're too young." Al promised. "It's just that energy alchemy has been at a block for a while. When we took the test, it was barely mentioned because it's thought of as a lost art. Not like other forms of alchemy. It's surprising you even studied it, really."

"Well, a lot of the books where I'm from are older." I crossed my arms. "I'm no crusader for knowledge or anything. Honestly, I saw energy alchemy mentioned and I investigated it because I thought it sounded cool. Shiny and dangerous and such." My eyes flashed and I flexed my palms. A few sparks of energy circulated around my fingers.

Ed and Al seemed to lean away from me a bit, but maybe that was just my imagination.

"So you thought it sounded interesting and you found a way to improve it." Al said.

"You make it sound easy. I spent two years doing nothing but investigating this." I said. "I read up on other forms of alchemy but it was mostly this. I almost never stopped. It became a bit of an obsession."

An obsession that had saved my life really. An obsession that had pulled me out of a deep hole of depression and self-loathing. This new transmutation circle was the result of my climb up, my emergence from the pit. If I could just get my state alchemist title, it would all be worth something. Then I would have a job and something more to fill my life with.

I looked back up at them. "I mean, you two probably have an alchemic specialty. I'm sure you know what its like to have an obsession."

Ed and Al glanced at each other, hesitating. Unseen words seemed to pass between them and it sparked my curiosity.

"Well, what were you obsessed with?" I asked.

"It's none of your business." Ed muttered.

"Fine, whatever." I held up my hands defensively. "But you know what it's like, regardless. To be obsessed. We become capable of a lot of things when we focus on only one goal."

"Yeah." Al said. "And brother, if she _has _made a breakthrough, we might not have to worry about the general."

"Not true." Ed said. "Because he could have been using human subjects up until this point for his investigation. Even if he didn't find the solution through the immoral means, he still might have committed the acts." He looked at me. "And he can't renew his state title with someone else's findings. They belong to you. It wouldn't let him keep his title, especially if they find out a kid made a breakthrough before him."

I let out a little huff, though it's hard to dispute his kid comment. I don't like to be treated like a kid but I'm still far younger than General Raiven and it will look bad for him that I made the discovery before he did. But he seemed so thrilled when I showed him, its hard to believe he was jealous. He seemed happy simply because progress was made. He didn't seem like the type out for personal gain.

"I hate to admit it, but brother is right." Al said. "There's still a lot at stake for him. We have to try."

"Thanks for your help. But this is state business." Edward stood, pulling on his red jacket. "It's our job to investigate whether he's guilty or not. I'm sorry if this wrecks your chance at becoming a state alchemist, but we have no choice." He flicked his blonde hair back from his eyes. "We just want to get this inspection over so we can get back to what's important to us. So don't get in the way."

My fists clenched and I glared at him. "I'm not trying to interfere with state business. I'm trying to protect a possibly innocent man from trespassing shorties and their tin can companions."

"Tin can…" Al mumbled.

"Short-ow!" Ed winced. The blood rushing to his head in his rage must have caused a jolt of pain to go through his head, effectively muting an angry rant. Instead, his eyebrow twitched. "Well, now that you know the circumstances, I trust you won't get in the way anymore, right little girl?" He stepped out into the hallway, followed closely by Al. "See you."

He slammed the door.

"Fine if that's how you thank people who let you rest to recover from your concussion!" I called after him. "Ugh. Boys." I kicked the edge of the bed. "I know he's a child prodigy state alchemist but does he have to be so damn annoying?"

I'd always expected the real Edward Elric would be a smart, level headed person. The kind I could get along with. Someone like his brother. I never guessed he would be such a hot headed jerk.

But they did have a point. Even if General Raiven was innocent there was the possibility of foul play. It made sent to investigate him. But as soon as two state alchemists showed up at his door, if he was at fault, he would be smart enough to keep the evidence from him. He didn't become a General for nothing. He'd suspect the military was on to him and swiftly hide the evidence.

Not like when he encountered a little girl with hopeful dreams to become a state alchemist. There was no need to hide from her because she didn't suspect him.

"An opponent's underestimation is their weakness and my strength." I murmured to myself. Then I hurried out the door, pulling on my jacket as I went. "Wait up, Elrics!"

* * *

"What was with that dumb girl?" Ed muttered, rubbing his head as they walked down the street to find another hotel. There was plenty of room in the one they had just left but Ed didn't want to stay in the same building as the annoying girl.

"She did help us out." Al said.

"Yeah, after spoiling our operation."

"We were trespassing."

"We've been over this, Al." Ed said. "Anyway, I wouldn't have needed her help if she hadn't popped out of nowhere and surprised—"

"Hey," a voice to his right said. He almost tripped over himself all over again when he turned to see Liz trotting beside them.

"What the hell! Can't you give us warning before you appear?" he burst out.

"Sorry, your faces are too priceless." Liz sidestepped in front of them, blocking their path. "You said you wanted me to stay out of your military business, right?"

"Exactly." Ed said, trying to shoulder past her, but she blocked him.

"I'll do you one better." She smirked. "I'll help you."

"Absolutely not." Ed said. He sidestepped again but she mirrored easily.

"Come on, Mr. Child Prodigy, put your brain to work." She poked him in the still bruised forehead and he winced.

"The hell!"

"Whoops, sorry. But anyway, you'd do well to accept my help." Liz crossed her arms. "Think about it. If General Raiven _is _breaking the law, he will have expected state alchemists to come knocking. He'll have a plan in place to avoid detection. He won't trust you." She jerked a thumb in her direction. "But he doesn't expect this girl to be investigating him. He'll trust me. So I can get more information quicker than you two ever could."

"We can handle ourselves." Ed said sourly. "Now get out of the way."

"Brother, she has a point." Al said. "Alchemists are paranoid people. It will be hard to get information with a method that _doesn't _involve trespassing."

"We don't need help, Al, we work alone." Ed said.

"Oh relax." Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking to be your loyal follower or helper or anything. Trust me, you're way too obnoxious to stand for long periods of time."

"You're not making me like you anymore." Ed muttered, but the girl continued on without missing a beat.

"But my disliking you aside, if General Raiven is using human subjects, I don't want him to get away with it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I like energy alchemy. Its my passion. I don't want to see it being abused. So let me help." She looked between him and Al. "I'll get you insiders info. I won't ask for anything in return. I just don't want my research to be used the wrong way."

"Brother." Al said. "You're the one who said we need to get this mission over quickly. What do we care if someone else helps us?"

Al had a point. This wasn't like their search for the philosopher's stone. This was just a routine job. Why not let the girl help out.

"It is your research on the line," he said grudgingly. "So I guess…you can help. But don't expect this to be a multiple time thing."

"As if." Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't go getting a big head, state alchemist. I'm doing this for my own gain more than yours."

"Right, but remember, you can't drag us down." Ed said. "We don't have time for that."

"You don't have to worry about me." Liz's eyes flashed. "I'm not to be underestimated, Edward Elric."

"Brother," Al leaned down. "She's scary."

"You're the one who wanted her to help."

"I think she has black eyes."

"Yes. Yes she does." Ed coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. "So, where do we start?"

"We start with you two getting a hotel and some sleep." Liz said. "And tomorrow, the real work begins." She held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Ed hesitated to take her hand but at last he reached out and clasped it in his, trying to be light with his grip so she didn't recognize the metallic nature of his automail limb.

"Yeah, deal."

She grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Ed sighed. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the new chapter. Again, I'm slowing down the meeting of Ed, Al and Liz to make it more realistic. Its going to be a transition before we catch up to all the stuff that's already happened. So Envy's probably not going to make an appearance for a little while, at least if I keep their meeting in Lior (I might change it. I'm not sure yet)**_

_**But hopefully you enjoyed this new meeting and conflict. And next week, Liz's investigation begins and we discover the truth behind General Riener. It promises to be dramatic. Just like everything I write.**_

_**Check out the poll set up on my profile and my blog, youtube, twitter and pintrest (the links are also on my profile). Review with your feedback or PM me if you have other questions.**_

_**Have a great week!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Covert Operations

**_A/N: Time for the weekly update of the rewrite! We continue on with the mystery of General Raiven as Liz questions his daughter and granddaughter to see if anything dubious is going on. This continues on the thread of Liz's new and improved entrance and it looks like its going to be a four-parter. It ended up a lot longer than expected._  
**

**_As usual, favorite, follow and review to tell me what you liked! ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 3: Covert Operations**

Even if I suspected General Raiven of possible foul play, I couldn't help but feel a tug of guilt when I knocked on the door the next day and Ella cheerfully answered once again, much to the dismay of the distressed maid, Maggie. If perhaps, the General had made his dubious motives more obvious, I would have no problem with a bit of deception and lies. But they all, especially his granddaughter, seemed so kind that I had a hard time accepting.

Still, even if I disliked Edward Elric, he brought up a good point. My research could be on the line. And even if it wasn't I had to see it for my own eyes. That's just how I'm built.

"Yaay! Lizzie is back." Ella crowed.

"Goodness, Ella, won't you ever let me do my job." Maggie said, brushing her hair back from her face. "Sorry again."

"No worries. Hey, Ella." I waved. "How are you today."

"Great," she said enthusiastically. "And Maggie I _couldn't _let you answer the door because I saw Liz coming from my bedroom window. I _had _to."

"Alright, alright." Maggie smiled. "Come on in, Ms. Parker."

"Just Liz," I said, stepping into the foyer.

"Oh, hello Liz. I thought I heard you come in." Hannah said, stepping into the hallway from the kitchen archway. "I know you are probably here to see my father, but he's a bit busy at this moment."

"That's alright. I can wait. Just thought I'd check by." I looked down at Ella. "Besides, I promised her I'd come back and visit."

Ella bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "That's right, she did, mommy."

"Well then, this is perfect." Hannah stepped forward. "Actually, Liz, I was planning on taking Ella around town today. I have shopping to do. But she'll get bored if she has to go on errands with me. Do you think perhaps you could come with us and look after her?"

"Sure," I nodded. After all, Ella would be easy to question about her grandfather's behavior. She wouldn't get suspicious of my questions. Children were always so eager to talk.

I hated myself for wanting to use a sweet kid like her for information but if Raiven didn't have anything to hide then it wouldn't be a problem.

"Thank you so much." Hannah said. "Let me just grab my purse."

"Yay, adventure!" Ella exclaimed, jumping from the front hall chair onto my back. I caught her and hoisted her up, grinning from ear to ear. I'd forgotten how much I loved little kids like her. Their innocent smiles and sense of joy took me back to a more peaceful time in my own life when I could afford to be so carefree. Time has a way of changing such outlooks.

And by 'changing' I of course mean 'obliterating'.

* * *

While Ella's mother ran the more boring errands, we made a trip to the most essential of all places: the candy store. Nothing like sugar to get a kids mouth motoring. And besides, I had a weakness for all things sweet.

I bought Ella a rainbow colored lollypop nearly the size of her face and a bag of chocolate for myself. Then we wandered to a grassy area to sit and eat our spoils. Her mother was nowhere in sight as we took a seat on one of the wooden benches so I felt safe asking Ella questions.

"So, Ella, you're a big girl. Do you ever help your grandfather with his experiments?" I asked.

"Oh, no." Ella shook her head, eyes wide. "I mean I'd love to help granddaddy with his work but he says energy alchemy is very dangerous. He doesn't want me to get hurt." She sounded like she was reciting words spoken to her by other adults.

"Well, that's true enough, it can be dangerous." I leaned back a bit. "Does your mother help though? Well, I guess not. She said she doesn't do alchemy."

"No, but she does help him a bit." Ella said. "She gets him things for his work. She calls them cod… con…" Her little mouth struggled with forming the words.

"Conductors?" I asked.

"Yeah, those!" Ella nodded.

That didn't sound suspicious at least. I had done my fair share of research with conductors when I was studying energy alchemy. Certain metals conducted better than others and they could absorb enough electricity to produce a greater shock. I wouldn't be surprised if Raiven had been experimenting with different conductors to see if they could take the burden off of the human performing the alchemy. But it was difficult to find a metal that worked well enough. The human body was such a fine conductor of electricity. It sounded to me like Raiven was doing normal experiments though if he wasn't he likely wouldn't involve his daughter. He seemed to care too much about his family.

I asked a few more questions but all of Ella's answers seemed innocent enough. They painted Raiven in a perfectly normal light. Eventually I gave up and decided to just eat candy. I'd have to question Raiven directly if I wanted answers. I shouldn't lead his granddaughter around. I'd snoop around his place if I had to but I wasn't going to find anything. The military was probably just being paranoid because they'd had a few alchemists crack under pressure. But Raiven didn't have the look of a man about to crack.

When I had eaten a third of the bag of chocolate (okay half… okay I ate the entire thing. So sue me) and Ella had finished her lollypop, we went to go find her mother. We found her in the general store, just checking out. She waved at us.

"I'll be right out."

"No problem." I waved back. My eyes traced lazily across the crowd, passing over the people milling about, going through their everyday lives. I liked the atmosphere of small towns like this. Busy enough to provide distraction, but not so busy that it made breathing difficult.

And not so busy that it concealed a giant suit of armor standing across the street.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Alphonse Elric watching me and he looked away nervously, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. I took a step forward, right into somebody crossing my path. They smacked my soldier and sent me stumbling back.

"Hey, watch—" I started but stopped when I saw the flash of gold hair and a red coat. Edward Elric continued on as if he hadn't even heard me but I knew better. I felt something hit my shoe and I looked down to see a newspaper at my feet. My eyes went from the print back to Edward but he had already faded into the crowd.

Being so short, it was easy for him, and it took everything in me not to say this fact out loud, just to piss him off.

"What was that about?" Ella asked.

"Just some guy being rude." I shrugged, leaning down to pick up the newspaper. "And _littering _too. I am appalled. Absolutely appalled."

Ella giggled. "There's a trash bin over there." She pointed.

"Its alright, I wanted to read the new anyway." I grinned, shoving the newspaper in my coat pocket. At that moment Hannah emerged from the store, groceries in hand.

"Alright girls, are we ready to head back now?"

"Yep." Ella and I chorused in unison. I once again lifted the little girl onto my shoulders for the trek back to their house.

* * *

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" I asked Hannah as we neared the house.

"Not at all." Hannah replied.

"It's just that… if you have so many maids, why do you go shopping in town yourself?" I asked. It occurred to me that this was none of my business but since I was technically undercover for a super-secret military operation, I let the slip in etiquette slide.

"Well, I like getting out and about." Hannah smiled. Good, she wasn't offended. "And also, my father trusts me more than any of the servants. Sometimes he needs specific materials and he entrusts those to me."

"Makes sense." I said.

We reached the house and as Hannah moved into the kitchen she called out to Maggie. "Maggie, is my father still busy?"

"Yes, ma'am." Maggie said. "Still hard at work."

"Well, sorry about that, I thought our little detour might give him time to finish up." Hannah turned back toward me. "Guess not."

"Don't worry about it." I waved my hand dismissively. "If I'm too much trouble, I can come back later."

"No, don't leave." Ella pouted. "Please, Lizzie?"

"You can stay if you'd like." Hannah said. "Ella, why don't you show Liz the library. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Yes, ma'am, I would." My eyes lit up at the thought. I knew Raiven's library would be full of alchemy books. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Liz, we really are in your debt." Hannah said. "Your breakthrough has inspired my father. He's working harder than he has in awhile. We really owe it to you."

I shrugged, rubbing a hand behind my head. "If you say so."

"She does." Ella said, capturing my free arm in her hand. "Come on, Lizzie, lets see the library!" She jerked me down the hall.

"Woah, slow down kid. Geez, you have muscles for a six year old!"

Raiven's library was certainly stocked more than any place out east I'd ever been. So many titles lined the shelves that I didn't even recognize. I traced lovingly along the bindings with my fingers, trying not have an alchemic geek out and scare the little girl.

"We have lots of alchemist books that I can't understand." She said, plopping down on the sofa at the far end of the room. She had a fistful of crayons and what looked like a sketch pad. "But I draw the circles sometimes. Want to see?"

"Sure." I replied. My fingers were itching to go for one of the books but I remembered the newspaper in my jacket. I should probably read that first. If it was important enough for Ed to be discreet about handing it to me, it _must _be life or death. "Why don't you draw some pretty circles while I read this?"

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully.

I sat myself down on the floor and spread the newspaper out in front of me. Being smaller than average, my arms could easily grow tired holding up newspapers, a fact that always annoyed me. They were so bulky and had too many pages, which was fine in a nice book with binding but not with giant sheets of loose leaf paper.

The first thing I noticed was the date. This came from three weeks ago. Why would Edward give me an old newspaper like this? Where had he found it for that matter.

"Is there a local library that carries old newspapers, Ella?" I asked.

"Yes, we have a nice library in town. But ours is so nice here I don't go often." She said, not looking up from her drawing.

"Ah." I replied. Ed must have not completely trusted the investigation to me and he did a little research on his own.

Fortunately, I didn't have to hunt for long before I found what Ed wanted me to see. Unfortunately, the article I found wasn't exactly a picker-upper. Then again, my chances at finding warm, fuzzy feelings in the cold black and white print of the news were unlikely.

THREE MORE DISAPPEARANCES THIS WEEK, the cheery title read. And when I read on it only got better.

People had been disappearing every few weeks in this town for a little while. There was never any sign of a struggle and there was no mess left behind so they suspected they were subdued before they knew what hit them. I knew well enough that energy alchemy could do that, but I didn't want to believe _Raiven _would.

Some people described seeing a woman at the time of the disappearance but that was all. I let out a little sigh. A woman. Not Raiven then. He could only subdue people with his shock alchemy if he himself was there.

And yet, Edward still seemed to think it was connected because he had scrawled in tiny letters below the article _'Listen for strange noises'._

I gnawed on my lip. Did he think that Raiven was keeping human subjects here? I mean, these had undoubtedly been abductions because no one ever found the remains. Maybe someone else was performing these dubious experiments.

But the nagging voice of doubt in my head made it difficult for me to believe in Raiven's complete innocence anymore.

"Lizzie, look!"

I turned to see Ella proudly holding up her drawing. The circles were uneven and the lines went every which way, but I could tell what she had meant to draw well enough. All except for one at the bottom left corner. A star surrounded by what looked like the crude drawing of a snake or a dragon eating its tail.

"Very good, Ella." I pointed to the red circle. "What's this one here? What kind of transmutation circle?"

"Oh, its not one." Ella said. "But daddy sometimes has conversations with a woman who has a tattoo of one on her chest." She tapped her skin just below her collar bone. "Its work stuff I think. But she's very pretty."

"A woman, huh?" my mind jumped back to that article. They had spotted a woman… "Hey, Ella. I have a question." I ran a hand through my hair, reaching for the words that would make me look the least suspicious. "You live in a big old house, right? It must get a little creepy at night."

Not the best I could have come up with but I could work with it.

"Sometimes, though I'm usually in bed at night." Ella said. "Except when I sneak downstairs to steal cookies from the kitchen. That's when Margery cleans the kitchen and she always leaves the cookie jar where its easy to get to." She giggled. "I guess it can get a little creepy then."

"Yeah, I always found big houses like this creepy at night, in a cool sort of way." I looked around the room. "They make all of these strange noises. Creaks and gusts of winds that sound like moaning."

"Our house does that too." Ella nodded.

I perked up. "Does it now."

"Yeah, it gets a little drafty and the wind sounds like crying sometimes." She went back to her transmutation circles, tracing over the red tattoo with the dragon. I knew that looked familiar. I'd seen it in an alchemy book before. "Especially in grandfather's basement."

I perked up. "He has a basement?"

"Yes, that's where he does all of his important work." Ella nodded. "And the most dangerous stuff. I'm not allowed to go down there."

"Really. Interesting." I said. A suspicious basement, a woman who talked to her father with a weird tattoo on her chest, the newspaper article. This was all turning out to be quite a mystery.

And I was starting to get the feeling it would have a bad ending.

* * *

I declined Hannah's invitation to dinner when she said Raiven was still working. She apologized but I told her it was no problem and that I would come back tomorrow. I had nowhere to be.

Besides, I had to report my findings to the brothers.

Instead of waiting for them to find me, I found their hotel. But they had lodged up at one of the fancy hotels where no one was allowed up unless they had an invitation. And _apparently _Ed hadn't thought to get me one.

I made the next most logical option and found the window to their room on the street. It was unlocked and opened so I just shimmied up the tree right next to the window and invited myself in.

"Yo, pipsqueak."

"What the HELL!" Ed almost flew back into the wall in his surprise. As if it wasn't _normal _for random people to break into his hotel room.

Some people are just so over dramatic.

"Are you allergic to giving us warning before you appear?" Ed demanded once he recovered. I had almost rolled back out the window I was cackling so hard at his expression.

"No I just have an addiction to your reactions when I do!" I gasped out through my giggles.

"Whatever, just come in." Ed said. Once I'd entered the room, he closed and bolted the window. I refrained from telling him this was unnecessary, as there was only one crazy me in this town to deal with. "You'd better have something good."

"You found the article we wanted you to see, right?" Al asked.

"Hard not to when you drew big red arrows pointing at it." I said. "Yeah I got it, and I found out a few other suspicious things by way of his granddaughter." I pulled out the newspaper and spread it over the desk in the room. "The article mentions a woman occasionally being seen in the area where the disappearances occur. Ella said her father sometimes meets with a woman with a strange tattoo on her chest." I looked between them. "She drew a rough version of one. Help me out here. It looked familiar. A red dragon eating its tail around a star."

"That's the tattoo of the oroborus." Al murmured. "It means created human."

"Oh, right. I remember now." I snapped my fingers. "Never read up much on human transmutation."

"Wouldn't have done you any good. Human transmutation is destined for failure. Created humans don't exist. She likely wears it for show." Ed said. "Still, anyone with taste that tacky might be involved."

"You base their criminal record on their fashion sense?" I asked flatly.

"Shut up." Ed countered.

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes. "I also found out that Raiven has a basement and Ella does sometimes here strange noises at night. He's been down there ever sense I gave him my research. I assumed he was testing it but he's been working obsessively."

"That's enough evidence for me." Ed said. "Enough at least for an investigation." He straightened. "We need to get into that basement. Tonight."

"I planned on asking if I could see it." I said. "We don't need to break in."

"But if you tell him you want to see it, he'll probably have a way of hiding all the evidence," Ed replied. "We need to catch him off guard. We can't give him time to hide the evidence."

"And if he is innocent and we're just being paranoid?" I challenged.

"Then we'll leave and the investigation will be over." Al said. "No harm done."

I looked between them, trying to come up with a way to prevent them from going through with this. Trying to come up with a better way that didn't involve breaking into the house of a man I wanted to believe was nice and also _needed _to be nice to get my endorsement. But at last I sighed.

"Okay, fine. Under one condition."

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"NO!"

Gee Ed, tell me how you really feel.

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffhanger. Because I really never change, do I? **_

_**Thanks for reading everyone and thanks for all the love given so far. I appreciate praise and critique equally. Also, if there are parts of the original Lightning Strike you hope will be expanded upon, let me know so I know what sections to focus on improving the most.**_

_**Happy Tuesday and have a good week!**_


	4. Chapter 4: In the General's Basement

**_A/N: Next chapter and the finally of Liz's intro arc! It ended up being a four parter, longer than I expected. But here it comes to an end and we move onto Central! Tell me what you think and ENJOY the chapter!_  
**

**Chapter 4: In the General's Basement**

I'd like to say my skills for sneaking around came from honest means but I don't think there are any honest means to learn sneaking around. My stature makes me suited to creeping about, a fact I would never admit. But I'd had practice such creeping with one of my close friend's when I was little, and later when I resorted to stealing in order to fill my stomach.

I also didn't have metal limbs prone to creaking, a fact which I was keenly reminded of with every step we took through the darkness of the General's garden.

"Can't you keep it down a bit more?" I hissed.

"Al can't help his body." Ed muttered, his eyes shifting around, searching for an unwanted flashlight.

"It creaks no matter how lightly I step. I'm sorry." All murmured.

"Its fine." I sighed. "Trespassing just makes me antsy, that's all."

"Well, following you is making _me _antsy." Ed said. "Where are we going?"

"The library was near the back right side of the house." I said. "Ella didn't tell me where the basement was, but it seems most practical to put it near the library. In case he needs research materials. So we're starting there."

We reached the wall of the house. Ed felt along the side, tapping at the stone. "Alright, you're sure the library is through here?"

"Positive." I replied. "I checked before I left."

"Okay." He clapped his hands together and opened a door in the wall of the house. The alchemic light flashed dangerously bright and I heard a voice from the other side of the house.

"Someone's here!"

"Dammit, more thieves?"

"Come on!" Ed pulled Al and I through the door and closed it behind us. He quickly made it disappear, leaving us alone in the darkness of the General's library.

"You were right, Liz." Al said, looking around.

"I usually am." I smirked.

"Don't get cocky until the job is done." Ed countered.

"You're not really one to talk, brother—"

"Never mind." Ed waved his hand dismissively. "Alright then, we're into the library. So what's the plan now?"

"Um…" I ran a hand through my hair. "Go basement searching?"

"You have no idea where it is, do you?"

"I already _told _you that. I just think it must be in the vicinity of the library."

"Its not like we have a lot of time. The longer we stay here, the more likely someone is to—"

"Hello?" a voice said.

In a flash, Ed, Al and I had jumped behind a book case, before the shadow creeping into the room could see us. But when the figure spoke again, I quickly felt stupid for our paranoia.

"Hello? I heard voices? Is that you Grandfather?"

It was Ella. The little girl must have snuck downstairs to steal cookies like she told me she sometimes did. It was possible she would be able to help us find the basement. I just had to get her to trust us.

Which of course meant not letting her see Ed and Al. The giant suit of armor, while harmless, looked exceptionally intimidating. And Ed… well, he just wasn't generally child friendly. Too temperamental. He was just a bad role model and I didn't want to expose the innocent young Ella to that.

I turned to Ed and Al, holding a finger up to my lips. I hoped the motion and the deadly glare I sent them conveyed my message but I didn't wait to see if it did before I stepped out from behind the book case.

"Hey Ella, it's just me." I said, plastering a friendly smile on my face.

"Liz." Ella smiled though confusion marred the usual cheerful expression. "What are you doing her in the middle of the night? You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

"No but I… I came to help your grandfather." I said. I winced at the lie. I could deceive and manipulate bad people to my heart's content without a twinge of guilt. I didn't have many qualms about manipulating most adults in general, especially those who looked down on me. But I hate pulling the strings of a little kid who didn't know any better.

"Help? Why does grandfather need helping?" Ella asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because there are some bad people looking for him." I said, casting a sideways glance at the bookshelf where I could see Ed and Al staring out at me. "Bad people with superiority complexes that make them easily angry over stupid things." Ed seemed to blow a blood vessel and Al grabbed him to hold him back.

"Bad people? Why would they do that?" Ella asked.

"Something to do with his research. But I came to warn him." I said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's in his basement." Ella shifted from foot to foot.

Bingo.

"Could you take me there, Ella." I asked.

She bit her lip. "I'm… not supposed to go in the basement."

"I know, you don't have to." I assured her. "You just have to show me where, okay? You don't have to go any further than that." I looked at her seriously. "I'm trying to help your grandfather, Ella. So I need to see him."

After a pause, Ella nodded. "Okay… okay I can show you."

She started to move deeper into the library and I moved to follow. I heard the clink of Al's armor and I turned back to glare at the boys who seemed to have started following. _Wait, _I mouthed at them. Ed did not seem to like this but I, curiously enough, did not seem to care. I followed after Ella as she lead me toward the back of the library.

* * *

We came to a dusty old bookshelf, the very final one in the room. Ella tugged on my sleeve. "Lift me up." I did and she reached out her little hands and grabbed ahold of a black book with gold trim around the edges. I worried for a minute that she just wanted to show me more pretty pictures, but when she tugged on the book, that theory went out the window. I heard the creak of wood shifting and looked down to see a panel in the floor sliding back to reveal stairs leading down into darkness.

"Its down there." Ella pointed. She backed away slightly from the mouth of the attic as if it might swallow her up. "But I can't go any further."

"You don't have to. Thank you, Ella." I said. "You should run on back to bed now."

"Will grandfather be okay?" she asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

Not wanting to lie, I merely sighed. "I sure hope so, kiddo."

I didn't wait for Ed and Al to rejoin me. I knew they'd be close behind and I wanted to see if I could talk to General Raiven first. Also, if sneaking was required, I didn't want Al's creaks to get us caught. The kid couldn't help it, but that didn't make him any quieter.

The stairs descended a long way down and even after I reached the bottom, I had to go down a long, dark hall, lit with dim electric lights, before I could reach a large door at the end. But the door was missing one key element: a handle.

"Hmm." I pressed my hand against the place where the handle should be. No handle would make it difficult for anyone to get in. Unless it had an inner mechanism triggered by electricity. I clapped my hands together and pressed them against the door, sending a small bolt through the steel. To my delight, something within the door clicked and it swung open.

"Energy alchemy sure does come in handy sometimes." I muttered under my breath, flexing my hands as I stepped into the room. I smirked to think how lost the brothers would be without me here. It gave me pride to know that the great Fullmetal alchemist might have to rely on me, a nobody alchemist from the East.

I'd have to bother him about it later. See how hard he hit the ceiling when I did.

The room was dimly lit and I didn't see the general in the vicinity. There were rows of blocks on either side of the room. No. Not blocks. When my vision adjusted I saw they were beds.

Why beds? Unless they ran a creepy underground hotel I didn't know about, why have all these beds down here?

I wandered over to one bed and ran my hand along the sides. They were simple steel beds with no sheets, the kind of beds you'd find in a prison. But most disturbing were the leather straps. Two on each side and one at the front. Like restraints for the arms, legs and head.

My heart dropped into my stomach. Why would the General have beds with restraints in his basement? There was no innocent way to see this. These beds were made to hold down people like smaller contraptions were meant to hold down rats for experiments.

I grinded my teeth together, my fists clenching. I was about to run back up and tell Ed and Al when I heard a muffled noise at the other end of the room. I naturally followed the noise instead of going for back up.

Like we discussed earlier, I don't know when to quit when I'm ahead.

On a raised platform in the back of the basement, behind a curtain, I could see the silhouette of another bed, lit by a much brighter light. And though I could only see its shadow, I knew this one was occupied. I could tell from the muffled cries and the shifting of the silhouette.

Without a second thought, I hurried over and threw back the curtain. My eyes met with that of a terrified young man. He was bound and gagged but at the position his hands were angled, I could see the circles drawn onto his palms. They were the same ones on my gloves. _My _transmutation circles.

"Hold on." I whispered. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here."

The man gave a muffled cry and seemed to shake his head.

"Just stay still." I tugged at his bindings. "Damn these are tight."

"MMMPH!" The man said emphatically. His gaze drifted behind me and I froze as I saw another shadow spilling across the bed. One much taller than mine.

"Your research really is amazing, Elizabeth." General Raiven murmured. "Not long ago, I couldn't get these subjects to last for more than a day. And even then, their vitality had significantly decreased. This one keeps going strong. Your research is perfect."

I whirled around, my eyes narrowed. "I like to think so. At least I didn't have to test it on humans to perfect it."

"I really wished you hadn't stumbled onto this little mess." Raiven shook his head. He didn't look like the kind, grandfatherly man I had talked to only days before. His gaze was hollow and his voice flat. And yet there was a gleam in his eye. A gleam of hope. He had his answer right in front of him now.

"I'll bet you did." I said.

"All alchemy requires sacrifice to make progress. It's the law of equivalent exchange" Raiven said. "And with a dangerous area of alchemy such as ours, more sacrifice is required."

"That sacrifice isn't worth human lives." I snapped. "It's not worth kidnapping innocent people for your schemes just so you can climb back to the top. The state will never renew your certification when they find out!"

"They won't need to find out." Raiven said. "You've given me a perfect cover story."

"You won't be able to pull that off." I said. "That's _my _research. I know it better than anyone. I have the reports memorized. I could recite them all word for word to the military."

"Which is of course why I can't allow you to leave alive." Raiven said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I muttered. I started to raise my gloves but he glanced behind me. I didn't have time to turn before I heard the click of the gun. My hands froze before they could touch.

"Lower your hands, Elizabeth." The voice of Hannah Raiven came from over my shoulder.

"So you're part of this too?" I whispered. "The woman… the woman they talked about in the article was you." Sweat broke out on my brow and I started concentrating. Without clapping my hands together, the transmutation would be slower. But my hands were close enough to still absorb energy in the room and there was a lot of it. I just needed to stall. "You gather materials for your father, huh? Human materials I guess."

"Correct." Hannah said. "I may not know alchemy but I can do other things. We need this house. We need his certification. Or we end up on the streets. All of our money comes from the state. I just want what's best for my daughter."

"Ella is a nice girl." I said, flexing my fingers. "What's best for her is to not be brought up by murderers."

"She's not your daughter. I'll make that decision." Hannah replied.

"Kill her, Hannah, but not here." Raiven said. "Move her away from the subject. I don't want blood getting everywhere."

"Kind of hard to avoid a mess when a bullet is involved." A familiar and unusually welcome voice came from the shadows of the basement. "But thanks for stating your plan for the record. It'll make explaining things to the higher-ups a lot easier."

"Who the hell are you?" Raiven shouted into the darkness.

"I'm the state alchemist assigned to investigate you. Edward Elric," Edward Elric stepped into the light. "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Another kid with big dreams and too much luck." Raiven sneered.

"My title didn't come from luck, pal, it was earned." Ed said. "And I'll show you exactly how if you don't step away from Liz."

"Father?" Hannah looked to her father, eyes wide. They couldn't just kill a state alchemist and not be investigated. They could kill me because no one knew my name or would miss me if I was gone. Edward Elric? That was a whole different story.

"Don't move your gun." Raiven said. "If you want her to live, you'll leave this place."

"Right, so you're alright with me going straight back to my superiors and confirming their suspicions." Ed said. "Seriously, what was the plan there? You haven't looked very far ahead, General."

"Yeah." I said. "Even if you did use my research to get in, they'd just expect more progress. You'd be right back to square one."

"I didn't just plan to use your research." Raiven said. "Your research is a front. A logical explanation behind a much more powerful source." His hand shifted in his pocket again, but I wasn't about to give him time to find a transmutation circle. I dropped low, kicking Hannah's feet out from under and aimed a bolt of energy at Raiven. It would only stun him. I wouldn't stoop to murder like him.

But, to my surprise, he turned, hand out, and absorbed the shock right into his palm. He had no transmutation circle or anything. Just smooth flesh. And yet the energy went right into his body without a medium.

"The hell?" Ed blinked. "Alchemy without cost. But that can only mean." His mouth stretched into a grin. "What's in your pocket, General Raiven? Your more powerful source? Does this source happen to be… a philosopher's stone?"

Raiven grinned as well. "Smart boy." He drew his hand out of his pocket, carrying between his thumb and forefinger a small red stone, only a little bigger than a marble.

"A philosopher's stone?" my eyes widened. "You have… a philosopher's stone?"

"A generous gift from someone who saw potential in my brand of alchemy." Raiven grinned. "I can absorb and direct energy without cost, using this. Expel unlimited amounts. Its even more powerful than what is allowed by your little theory." Raiven looked at me. "But your theory is enough to act as a blanket while I use the philosopher's stone to achieve real superiority." Alchemic light flashed around him. "With this, I can absorb enough in seconds to kill a man in one strike. Would you like to see?"

Hannah stepped back from her father and I let out a hiss. "He's absorbing a lot of energy. Too much. He could bring the ceiling down."

"Then we have to stop him!" Ed said.

"We can't! With that much energy, he'll shock us if we get too close." I said.

Ed grinned. "Good thing one of us can. Now Al!"

From the shadows behind the general, a familiar suit of armor lunged, wrapping his arms tight around the General, hard enough to push his arms to his side and startle him into releasing the stone.

"I suddenly love your shock resistant, creaky body, Al." I said.

"It'll take more than that." Raiven growled. "To stop me." He twisted his hand, aiming to toward Edward. My eyes widened. "Look out!" I ran toward the blonde boy, skidding in front of him just as Raiven released the bolt.

"Oh no you don't." I raised my palm, catching the energy in the center of my circle. I didn't have much time to transmute but it was enough. The bolt flowed into my glove, filling my body with energy. A dangerous amount. But that was what my second circle was for. "You forget my research. I know how to use it just as well as you. I wrote the damn thing." I breathed deeply and kept concentration, letting the energy follow a path through my body and dispel gently through my other glove, so as to decrease the power of the electricity. Then, when it had been reduced to a manageable level, I shot it back in the general's direction. "So STAY down!"

With Al's arms around him, he couldn't do anything. The bolt knocked him unconscious. Al dropped him to the ground. "He's out brother."

"Good." Ed said. He glanced at me. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I replied, though it gave me great pride to hear those words from his mouth.

"Brother!" Al called. "The stone."

"Ah. Right!" Ed scrambled over to where the stone had fallen but instead of the bright red object it had been moments ago, the stone had cracked and dulled. He skidded to a stop. "No. No, not again."

The stone didn't listen to him. It just evaporated into thin air, as if it had never been there at all.

"Another fake." Ed muttered, placing a hand to his forehead. "Another… god dammit."

"Father?" Hannah shifted from where she sat on the ground. Her hand inched toward her gun.

"I wouldn't" Al said. "You should stay still. There will be some people here soon who want to see you."

By people he of course meant the military police, which showed up soon after the action in the basement subsided. The house became a flurry of questions and activity. Everything moved about in a blur.

I remember the thing that stuck out most in my mind was Ella crying for her mother and grandfather.

That and the knife of guilt that tore through my chest when I heard it.

Why did it have to come to this?

* * *

"Ella has an aunt and uncle not far away." Alphonse said quietly. "They'll be taking care of her now. I asked."

"Great. We uprooted an innocent little girl from her family." I muttered, staring down at my knees. We were sitting on bench at Central train station. The next train to Central was due in five minutes. In one hand I clutched a ticket. The other rested on my suitcase sitting next to me on the bench. My research sat within it.

I had my research, but not what I had wanted. Not a recommendation to take the state alchemist exam. Instead I'd picked up a whopping pile of guilt.

"What, you think we should have let Raiven continue his sick research?" Ed asked. "Using human lives to fuel his goals?"

"No." I murmured. "No, of course I don't. I just wish the whole thing didn't happen."

"Me too." Ed said. "First I thought it was busy work. Then it turned into a lead and then another dud. Another false trail to the philosopher's stone. Every time we get close, it punches me in the gut."

"Who the hell cares about the stupid stone?" I snapped, getting to my feet. "The stone is nothing! Its just another tool. Lives were ruined by this, don't you care about that at all?"

Wind whipped through the train station, stirring up Ed and I's jackets. He stared at me, his eyes wide for a moment. Then they narrowed again, back into his usual, annoying expression. "You wouldn't understand."

Without another word, he turned and strode away, moving closer to the platform.

"Well, if that stupid stone is worth more to you than human lives, I don't _want _to understand." I called after him. "Dammit." I whirled and kicked the bench with my foot, which proved not the best idea as I stubbed the hell out of my toe.

"Please, try to understand," Al said quietly from behind me. "Brother does care about the human lives. He cares more than he lets on. But we've seen a lot of horrible things since we began our search." He stood. "You asked us if there was something we are obsessed with. And there is. Its finding the philosopher's stone. And it's not for the glory like you might think."

I looked up at him. "Then what is it for?"

"To regain what we've lost." Al said.

I looked from him to his brother, standing on the platform, his back to us. He didn't glance back. I could picture him staring resolutely forward. He had the gaze of someone who had an important goal in mind. It was a feeling I understood well. Too well.

"Al," I turned back to him. "I… never asked you why you wear that suit of armor all the time."

Before Al could answer, if he planned to answer at all, the train whistle sounded nearby. I turned to see the train pulling into the station.

"We'd better go." Al said, picking up his suitcase and moving toward the platform.

"Yeah." I said, picking up my own suitcase. "Guess so."

The brothers were a riddle, as was their quest for the philosopher's stone. Frankly, it wasn't any of my business. My business was still the same. I _would _become a state alchemist even if I had to get a recommendation from the Fuhrer himself.

My first chance of hope was gone, but I didn't plan on stopping now. Because that's what an obsession is. It doesn't just drive you forward. It obliterates the concept of failure completely from your mind.

Obsession can be useful that way. Useful and dangerous. But either way, I understood.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! In the next installment, Liz heads to Central to see if she can still take her test even without Raiven's help. Remember to review and tell me what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Recommendation

**_A/N: And in the next few chapters, we follow Liz's journey to become a state alchemist. Things will start getting not as streched out when I get into the show's timeline but I'm still going to try to add more character and more stuff for Liz to do. With that being said: Enjoy the chapter!_  
**

**Chapter 5: Recommendation**

Central was a bigger city than I'd ever been to before. I guess that made sense, given that it was the largest city in the country. I'd seen Eastern Headquarters before, but never the great building that stood before me.

Standing outside the doors, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I shifted my research under my arm, running my finger along the edge of the folder. My research gave me some advantage. It gave the state concrete proof that I was worth investing in. But there was still my age and I hadn't gotten a recommendation from a higher up. My next best bet was here in the capital. Colonel Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist.

Though our styles of alchemy were very different, they also bore some similarities. They were both ideal for projectile attacks and both had the potential to be very destructive. I hoped he might show some interest in my work. That was why I had made the appointment with him.

I neglected to mention my age. Cause, you know, it's a minor detail until someone asks, right? Maybe I could pass as twenty or something.

Okay, okay, I know. But a short girl can dream, can't she?

I exhaled and at last forced myself to enter the building. It took a little searching, but eventually I made my way through the maze of halls to Colonel Mustang's office. A woman with blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail met me at the door when I knocked.

"Yes?" she asked, looking out for a moment, instead of down. It irritated me that people had to look down to see me at all. "Oh, good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said, straightening as much as I could so as to raise my height and professional demeanor. "My name is Liz Parker. I have an appointment with the Colonel."

"Oh, yes that's right. He's been expecting you." The woman said. To her credit, she didn't look surprised about my age. Or if she was, she didn't let it show. She stepped aside to allow me entrance. "Come in."

I stepped into the office, looking around. The higher-ups had very spacious offices. Plenty of room to work and research if you were a state alchemist. At the desk in this particular office sat the man I was looking for: Roy Mustang.

He was younger than I expected, dark haired and clean shaven rather than grey haired and bearded. I'd expected someone more intimidating but, all thing considered, Roy Mustang seemed pretty normal. This fact made my chest loosen just a little bit as I approached the desk.

"Hello sir. I'm here to talk to you about my research and… well, the state alchemy exam." I said. I saw no point to beat around the bush. "I'm Liz Parker."

"So you said." Mustang leaned his cheek against his hand as he observed me. "I must admit, I was expecting someone just a little taller."

A vein in my forehead popped. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I hope that the state alchemy exam doesn't base its decisions off of height because that would be a pretty stupid system."

Mustang chuckled. "True enough. And anyway, if it did, the Fullmetal Alchemist would never have passed the test. However," he leaned forward, clasping his hands together on his desk. "Age is something we take into consideration. We made an exception for Edward Elric but he was recommended by one of the senior staff."

"I know the story." I said. "And I planned on getting a recommendation myself, you see, but the recommendation I was intending to get turned out to be…"

"Arrested?" Mustang raised an eyebrow.

I winced. "How'd you guess?"

"You mention you specialize in energy alchemy. It would make sense that you would go to General Raiven." Mustang said. "I guess I should stop calling him General now though. He's very imprisoned and the state doesn't give out titles to people behind bars."

"Yes, well, like you said, General Raiven is no longer available. I thought I'd come to you. You're a well-known alchemist. And high ranking."

"Not as high ranking as General Raiven." Mustang replied. "I'm only a Colonel. My word alone does not hold as much weight."

"Right." My shoulders sagged a bit. "I do have research. Research that could be important to the field of energy alchemy."

"You do, and that research may all be yours." Mustang said. "But, then again, given your age, the senior staff will doubt your credibility."

"If I recited it for memory, would that help?" I asked flatly.

Mustang's eyebrows rose. "You're serious?"

"Completely. I can describe it word by word. I can tell you where the coffee stains are for that matter." I said. "I have a good memory."

"They'd subscribe it to just that then. A good memory." Mustang said.

"No one else knows this research like I do." I protested.

"Your knowledge is admirable, but the Fullmetal Alchemist had knowledge too. But that isn't what got him permission to take the test."

"No, he beat up a few meat headed terrorists on a train that just happened to have a Major General on it. I know the story! He got lucky."

"So did you."

"Yeah I—wait what?" I stopped, staring at the Colonel. He was smirking, observing me with a level of amusement that really pissed me off.

"Edward Elric was allowed to take the test because he assisted in an important government matter. And, as it turns out, you did as well." Mustang said, thumbing through some papers on his desk.

"You… know about that?" My eyebrows shot up. "How do you know about it?"

"Edward Elric made a point to mention you in his report. He was here two days ago." Mustang said, leaning back in his chair. "Said something about you being integral to catching Raiven in the act and described your research in action. He seemed to think you were very skilled."

"He said that?" I blinked.

"In back-handed way, yes." Mustang said. "The higher-ups might not take your word for it, but they will take his word as a state alchemist." He picked up a folder from his desk. "And even if they didn't, they checked the story with General Raiven who has been very cooperative since his imprisonment. Most likely trying to lower his sentence, but its unlikely it will do him much good. You can read the report if you want." He handed the folder over to me.

"I… thank you." I took the folder and thumbed through the pages, skimming the words. Sure enough, Edward had reported favorably about my skills. Why would he do that? "So what does this mean?"

"It means, you've been approved to take the state alchemy exam." Mustang's mouth quirked.

My jaw unhinged and I was torn for a moment between gratitude and irritation. "If you knew this from the start, why did you jerk me around as if I wouldn't be able to take the test?"

"Two reasons," Mustang said. "I wanted to see how you would handle the prospect of rejection and whether or not you would argue for yourself—"

"I never pass up a chance to argue."

"—And I wanted to check the Fullmetal Alchemists reports."

I raised an eyebrow. "About me being an alchemist?"

"No, about you being irritating." Mustang smiled.

My brow twitched. "_He's _the irritating one. Spazzing out because I call him short and turning back and doing the same to me. He's a pompous pipsqueak."

"Not to worry, Elizabeth. I find him much more disagreeable than you." Mustang waved his hand dismissively.

"Thanks… I think." I said. "And the name is Liz, not Elizabeth."

"Whatever you say." Mustang replied. "You'll have one month to study for the exam. Not a lot of time given the quantity of the information, but perhaps your memory can help you with that. We looked for a place for you to stay. But unfortunately, most of the alchemists in Central are too busy with their jobs or out of town on business to host you. So someone else volunteered." He slid a slip of paper to me. An address was written across the front. "You'll have access to plenty of books. Not a state alchemist, but books. And if you really need help, you can always go to Fullmetal."

"I definitely don't need his help with studying." I said, taking the address. I wanted to say I didn't need his help period but without him I wouldn't have gotten to take the exam. "So who am I staying with."

"Major Maes Hughes." Mustang replied. "He's in the investigations department. He's handling General Raiven's case and I mentioned you to him. He said his family would love to host you while you are in Central."

"That's nice of him." I said, observing the address. "I don't suppose you know the quickest way to get to this place? I'm a little turned around. I've never been to Central before."

"My subordinate, Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye will drive you there." Mustang gestured to the woman standing by the door.

Hawkeye saluted. "Sir."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed my head slightly. "For meeting with me and for finding me a place to stay."

"Of course." Mustang said as I turned to go. "But you might not be thanking me for long."

I frowned slightly as I followed Hawkeye from the room. What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

"I wish Mustang would give us another job already." Ed muttered, stretching out on the couch of their hotel room. "Or at least give us leave to pursue leads but instead he's got us stuck in Central."

"He said he wanted us to do small jobs for a while." Al said. "And stay close so we can help with any details concerning the Raiven case."

"Well, that's what makes Mustang a liar." Ed snapped. "He said he'd let us go back to our research after this was over."

"Well, he did technically point us in the direction of a philosopher's stone." Al said. "Maybe Raiven will have some information about it?"

"Yeah, maybe." Ed sat up, staring at his knees. "Except that bastard Bas Grand is involved so he'll probably try to hush anything up. Just like he did with Nina." His fists clenched in his lap. He really hated that man.

"Right." Al murmured. "Still… orders or orders."

"Orders suck." Ed said, punching the air. "But, whatever, if Mustang wants to continue to piss me off, that's cool by me. At least we don't have deal with that annoying shock freak anymore."

"If she's so annoying then why'd you help her?" Al asked. "You didn't have to mention her or recommend her. But you did."

"Don't read too much into it Al. I just don't want to owe the idiot. She did help us catch Raiven in the act quicker than we would have on her own." Ed shrugged. "So, I recommended her. We're all clear and we don't have to deal with each other anymore."

"It was nice of you." Al said quietly. "And I don't think you just did it to not owe her."

"Yeah, well what do you think I did it for?" Ed said sourly.

"Because, you know what it is to have a goal. And you saw that she had one too." Al said.

Ed glanced down at the ground. "Okay, maybe. She looked like she'd do anything to take the test. I just thought I'd… make it easier."

"You were being nice, Ed. Just admit it." Al might have been a suit of armor, but he sounded like he was smiling. "And beside, you two are actually kind of alike, you know?"

Ed punched Al with his metal arm, sending him falling off the couch. "Me and that annoying little girl are nothing alike. I'm not that obnoxious."

"Sure brother." Al said from the floor.

* * *

Maes Hughes was an enthusiastic, kind man with a welcoming wife and an absolutely adorable three year old daughter. But it was that enthusiasm that could be a little overwhelming. He was clearly obsessed with his daughter and upon meeting me he showed me not only the cute little toddler, but also several pictures of her before I had even stepped all the way through the door.

"This is her on her tricycle, this is her first steps, this is her with mommy."

"That's great… Holy crap, how many of these do you have?"

That was the introduction though. By the time his wife set the most glorious smelling dinner on the planet on the table, he had calmed down considerably, and actually managed to have a normal conversation.

"So, you're taking the test early, just like the Elric brothers." Hughes said, watching me as I dug into Miss Gracia's chicken pot pie.

"Yep. I didn't want to wait for the normal age. I'm a rebel like that." I joked. My words came out a bit muffled with a huge bite of pie tucked into my cheek.

"Well, based on what I've heard, you're ready for it." Hughes said. "I'd like to thank you for your help with the Raiven case. I might need to ask you some questions in the next few weeks, if you don't mind." He rubbed a hand behind his head. "Actually, that was half the reason I agreed to host you."

"Makes sense." I said. "I don't care what your motives are really, as long as I get to eat delicious cooking like this."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Gracia smiled.

"I do." I said. "I haven't had a real, home-cooked meal in a while. This is a great change from what I'm used to."

"Your parents aren't cooks, huh?" Hughes asked.

My fork paused halfway to my mouth. "Um… well my dad used to cook. But they've been dead for… four years now I think." I shrugged. "I've been traveling around my own for a while now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a painful topic." Hughes said seriously. Through his glasses, I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"No, no, don't worry about it. It's been awhile. The wound isn't fresh or anything." I shoved another bite of food in my mouth. "To tell you the truth, I'm used to being alone. I mean, a lot of alchemists are pretty solitary. We're always studying and practicing. So this career path suits me. I don't mind being alone."

"Maybe not, but everyone needs someone." Hughes said.

"Yeah." I murmured. Thinking about, I really didn't have a 'someone'. I'd met people on my travels but I hadn't made any close friends since I left home. I studied my now empty plate. "Say, Miss Gracia, you don't happen to have seconds, do you?"

"Of course I do, Liz." Gracia smiled, rising to get me more food.

"Seconds, seconds." Elysia chanted.

"No, none for you. You haven't even finished your first portion." Hughes cooed, spooning some mashed up food onto a fork and lifting it up. "Open wide honey."

I smiled, ignoring the guilt that pierced my heart. She reminded me of Ella, the little girl who we had uprooted from her family. I wondered if she had made it to her Aunt's house. I wondered if they were good people.

I chose to drown out these thoughts with Miss Gracia's delicious food. And though it didn't make me feel completely better, it did help.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. A little flash of Liz's past and some other good drama. Next chapter will be her studying for the exam and an encounter with Bas Gran. Until then, REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The State Exam

**_A/N: I'm getting bad about getting these out on time. None the less, this is an important chapter. The state exam! And it will give more reasoning behind how Liz eventually earns the title of 'Lightning Alchemist'. Hope you enjoy!_  
**

**Chapter 6: The State Exam**

I was surprised the next morning when Alphonse Elric arrived at the Hughes household with an armful of books in his arms. I was even more surprised when I learned he had brought them here for me.

"I heard where you were staying, so I thought I might bring you over some books to help you study." Al said. "These were some of the most helpful books for Ed and I when we were studying for the test. And you have to start somewhere."

"Wow." I looked from the books up to Al. "Thank you. You didn't have to go and do that."

"Ed and I don't have much to do until Mustang sends him on another mission. I thought I might as well." Al shrugged.

"Alphonse is probably one of the nicer boys you'll meet." Hughes said, patting the boy on the shoulder. "Don't let his hot headed brother fool you. They're complete opposites."

"Yeah… Ed can be a bit of a handful." Al sighed. "Where should I put these?"

"Bring them up to the guest room." I replied. "That's where I'm staying. And I don't want to clutter up their living room with alchemy."

"Ah, I'm used to my life being cluttered with alchemy. My best friend is an alchemy freak too." Hughes grinned, waving his hand dismissively.

"Even so. You've been hospitable enough to me already. I'm not going to mess up the house in addition to eating half your food." I said. "This way Al."

"Whatever you say." Hughes said. "Don't work too hard now!"

"I'll try!"

* * *

"And this one is really good for laws of alchemy." Al said. "Its basic stuff, but it's good to review. All of the questions expand on these laws. It was the most comprehensive book I ever found."

"Thank you." I said, taking the book of him, looking at the cover. I hadn't read this particular volume before, though I had read other books about the basic laws. I'd take Al's word for it though. He probably had more access to alchemy books than I had. "I didn't know you took the state test, Al."

"I took it with my brother." Al said. "We studied together. I'm pretty sure I did better on the written exam than he did." He shrugged. "But I had to drop out. We couldn't risk me taking the physical."

"Why's that?" I asked.

Al froze. "Uh… oh, well I just don't like physicals. Or doctors. Y-you know. And anyway, Edward was really the best person to become a state alchemist. He doesn't need a circle or anything so I didn't want to be his competition."

He was hiding something, I could tell. Even if I couldn't see his face, I could hear it in his voice. He did seem like a person who didn't like contact with people though, since he wore a suit of armor. Yet he was so social. Maybe he had some weird thing about dirt.

But then again… when I had shocked him he hadn't fallen…

"Al," I said quietly. "When we first met, I shocked you pretty good. You really shouldn't have stayed standing but you didn't react at all."

Al didn't say anything for a long moment before he sagged a bit. "I… yeah. I can't really feel pain."

"Are you paralyzed? Is this some weird sort of automail?" I asked, tapping his arm. When I did it made a hollow ping and my eyes widened. It sounded like… nothing was in there at all.

"I'm not paralyzed." Al said. "Just… don't panic, okay?"

"Sure." I said.

Then Al reached up and _casually removed his head from his body. _Sure enough, there was nothing in there. Not a thing. He was hollow. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to release some sort of explicative.

"Please don't panic." Al said.

"Me? What? I wasn't going to panic." I managed. "I'm just very interested in the fact that you are a suit of armor, without a body, and yet you're talking and you are presumably a person and… how does that work exactly?" My voice cracked which kind of undermined my supposed casual attitude. Still, _I _thought I was taking it pretty well.

"It's a long story." Al said. "And its really not something I tell people. Its not something _we _tell people." He placed his head back on his body. "But years ago I lost my body and my brother only barely managed to save my soul by transmuting it to this suit of armor. That's why I couldn't take the physical."

"I get it." I said. "You don't have to tell me the story. Everyone has a past they don't want to talk about." I went back to shifting through books. "And anyway, its not my business. You're a suit of armor. That's fine by me."

"Thanks, Liz." Al said, sounding relieved.

"No problem." I said. "So what about these other books?"

"Right! Well this one…"

* * *

I studied ceaselessly for the test for a month. Most of the time I was alone but Al periodically came over to help me out, bringing new armfuls of books with them. I'd give him old books to take back in return.

"You're sure you're done with these? You might need them later for review." Al said.

"I'm sure." I tapped my head. "Photographic memory. It's helpful since I'm cramming for this exam in a month and all. Otherwise I think I'd be screwed."

"You're lucky." Al sighed. "So what are you most afraid for? Not the test I'm sure because of your memory."

"The interview." I said. "I'm not so good at making a first impression on people and being in front of a long line big wig alchemists and generals is a little nerve wracking. If I come off as disrespectful… which I seem to do a lot… then I'm screwed."

"I think you'll be fine." Al said. "I mean _Ed _made it through."

"Good point."

I didn't see anything of Edward. Al said he had been sent on some routine police jobs in nearby towns and was about ready to kill Mustang. According to Hughes, there was some tension about the whole case between the investigations department and a Brigadier General named Bas Gran. The Iron Blood alchemist. I'd heard stories about him in Ishbal but I knew little else about him. Al however, did not seem to like him, which clued me into the fact that I shouldn't either.

"Brother and I have had some bad encounters with us in the past." Al said. "And he tries to hush up a lot of things that he shouldn't. I don't trust him."

I think that was the nice 'Al' way of saying he hated him.

Though Hughes and Alphonse both seemed stressed, I tried not to get involved. Who wanted to tangle themselves in military politics _before _joining the military? Again, besides Al. Al is just weird.

The day of the test came faster than a blink and standing outside of the building, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of anxiety in my chest. My palms were a bit sweaty and I couldn't stop bouncing up and down on my toes. I knew this stuff. I did. But it was nerve wracking all the same. I'd been working for so long for this. It was now or never.

"You'll do fine." Al said. "Even if you think you did terribly, you have a chance of passing. Ed didn't even finish his."

"So you're saying if I finish the test, I can claim superiority over Ed?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Al sighed. "But if you want to see it that way."

"Sweet." I grinned. "But really, Al, thanks for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you. It would have been a whole lot harder for me anyway. You're much more helpful than your brother."

"Thanks." Al said. "Ed just doesn't mesh well with people like him."

"What do you mean people like him?" My brow twitched.

"I-I just mean you both have kind of a short temper." Al said, holding up his hands defensivly. "And you're both kind of impulsive. There's just a few similarities."

"Fine, maybe." I shrugged. "But I have Mustang's word that he finds me less irritating than your brother. So I can hold _that _over Edward."

"Ed doesn't think much of Mustang."

"Oh good, makes me like Mustang even more!"

Al sighed.

"Relax, Al. I'm kidding." I patted his arm. "Mostly. I should get inside. The test will start soon." I hurried up the steps, waving. "Wish me luck!"

* * *

I _did _finish the test on time, which boosted my confidence, and yet there were still plenty of questions I was unsure about. Still, Al had said it was a good sign if I even finished the test. It was good to get it over with.

Or it would be… if I didn't have the interview next.

Oh god… I had to make a good impression on stuffy adults. How was I supposed to do that? My charisma around of adults was like that of a slug especially when I was under pressure.

"I don't really think it's something you have to worry about." Hughes said. "Just be yourself."

"That's the problem. 'Myself' isn't very likable." I muttered, picking at my food. Gracia's cooking was delicious, but the night before the interview I didn't have much of an appetite.

"I disagree." Gracia said. "I've found your company very enjoyable over this past month, Liz. So has Elysia."

"Yes, yes!" Elysia bobbed her head up and down.

"See?" Hughes looked at me. "We've all liked having you here Liz. And I find you very charming."

"Yeah, but you're easy to talk to." I pointed out. "Easy to be normal around. The top dogs of the military? That's an entirely different story."

"Well then, if it helps," Hughes leaned forward, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "Then why don't you pretend you're talking to me? Pretend you're just telling me about why you want to become a state alchemist. That's easy enough, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly. "Thanks, Hughes. Really. For everything."

"Not a problem, Liz." Hughes smiled.

* * *

Most candidates probably thought the chair in the interview room was the hardest part. After all, it didn't look at all stable and was clearly a test of the alchemist's understanding of balance but I could do that fine.

It was after I sat down that my heart started racing. It was when I had to talk that things got hard.

"Why do you want to become a state alchemist?" Fuhrer King Bradley asked me. Yes _that _Fuhrer King Bradley. The head of the country. I had to impress _him_.

I didn't even fully hear the question at first. It took my brain a solid seconds to process the words. And even then my tongue felt heavy in my mouth.

"Um…"

I blinked hard. _"Okay Liz. You're just talking to Hughes. Lovable, non-threatening, Hughes. You've got this."_

I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I've been studying alchemy since I learned how to read." I said, forcing myself to look up at the men observing me. "Most of my life… as short as that is. My family thought I was crazy and so did my whole town but I couldn't help it. It interested me too much. I needed it." I swallowed hard. "Now, alchemy is all I have. But I made a promise to my family that something would come of it. And I have to see that promise through." My fists clenched in my lap and I steeled myself as I looked the Fuhrer directly in the eye.

"I've come this far. I have to take the next step. It's the only option."

* * *

Breathing was much easier when the interview was done. I felt relieved, stepping outside. Frolicking sounded like a great idea right now. I had so much energy from the excitement of it all.

Before I could consider skipping away however, a voice stopped me.

"Elizabeth Parker."

I turned to see a very tall man with a bald head, dark skin and impressive looking mustache coming toward me. It was one of the generals from inside the interview room.

"Ah, yes sir?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I'm Brigadier General Bas Gran." The man said. "I hear you're the one who helped with the General Raiven case."

"Yes sir, I am." I said warily. So _this _was Bas Gran. I could see why people might not like him. He had a smug air about him that grated on me and he'd only said a few words.

"We are of course grateful for your assistance." Bas Gran said in a thoroughly ungrateful voice. "However now that the case has closed, we would like to be sure you do not intend to pursue the matter of General Raiven or his experiments any further."

"The case closed? What happened?" I asked.

"That is classified information." Bas Gran said. "You did not answer my question. Do you intend to pursue General Raiven or any of his research any further?"

I glared at him, remembering Al's words. He likes to cover things up. Something had happened in the Raiven case that they wanted covered up. But I wasn't in a position to protest now. I hadn't gotten my certification yet.

"No sir. I don't." I said.

"Good." Bas Gran said. "I'll be seeing you at the practical's tomorrow."

"Yes sir," I replied evenly. "You will."

I watched him leave with a sour taste in my mouth. It was official. I disliked this man. Time would tell how much my hatred could grow.

* * *

It was raining when we showed up the field for the practical's. Raining and thundering. The other alchemists looked irritated and I couldn't be happier. There was energy in the air and it would make for a perfect demonstration on my part.

Still, I could see how it could make things hard for the others. Still, the Fuhrer seemed determined to see the practicals through.

"As alchemists you will have to function in every condition." Bradley said. "This is merely a test to your abilities."

The alchemists dealing with earth seemed to have the most trouble as the ground had become muddy. Some made do and others didn't. The alchemists dealing with water didn't seem to sad though, nor did those dealing with ice. Many of the alchemists did some pretty impressive stuff.

One alchemist, a young man who couldn't have been much older than twenty, made a great tower of a tree from just a seed. It took root and jutted high up into the air, above all the other materials.

"Impressive." One of the general's said. "It's an amazing show of plant alchemy."

The young man grinned. His show would be tough to beat.

Another older man came forward and decided to do the same thing. But his was a tower of steel, even taller than the tree and with exquisite detail. He laughed and tapped a hand against the side.

The air was absolutely charged now and I could see flashes of lightning amongst the clouds. I clapped my hands together and felt it out. The energy content in the atmosphere seemed to be growing. Building up and compressing just like it did before—

My eyes widened. "Look out!" I ran for the alchemist standing next to his steel creation, jerking him away from the trunk just as the bolt of lightning flashed down and hit the structure, sending energy coursing through it. I thought quickly, clapping my hands together and placing them against the surface.

I was absorbing a lightning bolt, more energy than I ever had before. It absolutely buzzed through me, making my every hair stand up on end. But I kept my breathing steady. If I panicked, I would lose control. I would hurt myself. So I breathed and let the alchemy do the work. Let my circles show they could do.

When the charge was at its fullest, I pointed my free glove toward the sky. "Stand back!" I called. Then I released the energy pent up inside of me. The reverse lightning bolt flashed from my hand to the sky, lighting up the whole place with a blinding flash. Everyone gasped in awe.

I kept my hand outstretched until all of the energy had left my system. Then I exhaled and stepped away from the steel structure. "You might want to dismantle that." I told the alchemist. "Metal like that is a prime conductor for energy. You could have gotten hurt."

"An incredible show of energy alchemy." Bradley said, stepping forward. "That's the kind of progress we haven't seen in the field for a long time. Your research wasn't all talk, Ms. Parker."

"I'd hope not, sir. Or I'd be dead." I said with a tired smile.

"I think we've found our state alchemist." Bradley said, facing the other onlookers. I blinked hard as the words registered in my brain.

Had I heard that right?

Was I really…

I couldn't contain it. The biggest of smiles broke out on my face. A state alchemist. I was a state alchemist.

In that moment, I don't think anyone in the world was happier than I was.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think! Also be sure to vote on the Envy poll on my profile to vote for your favorite Envy! Its important for my plotting of the mysterious brotherhood project!_**

**_Have a good week!_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lightning Alchemist

**_A/N: Sorry this is late, but its here! The next chapter! In which Liz first learns of the military's willingness to sweep things under the rug and in which she earns her title and her first job... with a certain someone :)_  
**

**Chapter 7: The Lightning Alchemist**

The Hughes family threw a celebration dinner for me. So basically, Miss Gracia's cooking was even more delicious than usual, if that was possible. Al came over to congratulate me too, though he didn't eat. Given what I had learned about his body, I guess it was impossible for him. I still saw nothing of Edward, but I cared very little about that. It's not like I needed him to ruin my awesome day.

"Let's see the pocket watch, Liz." Hughes laughed.

"You've seen a million of them before," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe I want to see you with yours." Hughes said. "Don't be stingy."

I happily displayed my prize, swinging it around for dramatic (and shiny) effect. Before I could think about hiding the watch again, a flash blinded me. Hughes had pulled his camera so fast I hadn't had time to flinch.

"Hughes!" I protested. "No pictures!"

"That's like telling him not to eat." Al laughed.

"Besides, we have to commemorate important events." Hughes said.

"So Elysia in a swimsuit is an important event?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Everything with my precious daughter is an important event." Hughes beamed, pinching Elysia's cheek. She giggled and bounced in her seat. "I'm happy for you Liz. And I'm glad for the good news. Its been a stressful day."

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

Hughes didn't say anything for a long time, glancing from Elysia to Al and Liz. "I'll tell you both later. I guess it kind of concerns you. But for now, celebrate. This is your party, Liz."

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, smiling, though not quite as enthusiastically. I could see Hughes' exhaustion even beneath his cheerful exterior. What had happened to get him so down.

Whatever it was, Hughes didn't get upset over nothing, so it had to be big.

* * *

"There's been some difficulty with the Raiven case." Hughes said. "We've been struggling a lot this month, the investigations department in general really. I haven't said anything about it because you didn't need to have anything else to worry about. But now that you've passed the test…" he shrugged helplessly.

"What's the issue, Hughes?" Al said. "We'll help if we can."

"I don't think there's much you can do." Hughes said. "Not long into the investigation, Brigadier General Bas Gran stepped into the picture. He said that this was business for the higher ups now and that it was too important a matter to leave to the investigations department. Alchemy business or something. I asked Roy about it, but he had nothing for me." Hughes rubbed a hand over his forehead. "So we got shut out. Told the case was closed. But a few days ago, an incident happened at one of the prisons. Raiven caused a distraction and his daughter managed to escape. She's been missing and that's a dangerous loophole."

"Miss Hannah escaped." My eyes widened. "And… has she done anything?"

"There have been no murders in the area. Though there have been robberies reported. But we have no way of directly connecting them." Hughes shook his head. "Naturally of course, finding Miss Hannah has been dumped back in the investigations department's lap, maybe because she isn't an alchemist. But Bas Gran is breathing closer to our necks every day we don't find her."

"If we see her, we'll let you know." I promised. "Really. We'll keep an eye out."

"I appreciate it." Hughes said. "But its not your problem. You'll be getting your official title in a few days now Liz. Then you'll have work of your own to do. I just thought you should know, since you both helped bring Raiven in."

"Thank you Hughes. We're sorry for the trouble." Al said. "We wish we could help."

"Don't seek out any trouble, but if you stumble upon it, let me know." Hughes grinned.

"Stumbling onto trouble is my specialty." I grinned.

I had no idea how true that was at the time. Like I said, its not intentional, but trouble and I have gotten too acquainted over the years.

And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Al went back to the hotel room that night and was pleasantly surprised to find his brother back. He didn't like it when Ed went off on jobs without him, but Mustang had asked Al to stay in town, in case anything with the Raiven case came up. It seemed Ed was fine however. If not a bit irritated.

"How did things go?"

"Boringly smoothly." Ed said, propping his arms behind his head. "How about with you?"

"They've gone well, actually." Al said. "You know, Liz got her state title. She passed the test."

"Yeah, Colonel Annoying told me so." Ed said. "Guess I don't have to worry about owing her then. She got what she wanted."

"Right." Al sighed, wishing his brother would just admit that sometimes he liked being nice. "She is very happy though. If she saw you, she'd tell you so."

"That ungrateful pipsqueak? Don't count on it." Ed said. "And anyway, I don't _need _her gratitude or anything."

"Sure brother…" Al said. "So what's next?"

"Mustang said I'm finally allowed to go on another mission. He even found me a philosopher's stone lead." Ed said. "He says he has to take care of something before he lets us go though. It'll be a few days. But at least there's finally an end to all of this boredom." He exhaled, closing his eyes. "Guess the Raiven case must have gotten cleared up, huh?"

"Uh… well…" Al clicked his fingers together nervously.

"Or not?" Ed opened one eye. "What's up, Al?"

* * *

All bad things come from leisurely strolls. This might sound dramatic but, trust me, follow my story long enough and you will realize that leisurely strolls are basically my ultimate weakness. I'm a slow learner though. I keep on expecting my luck to magically improve and it just never does.

There have been times I contemplated locking myself in a room and tying myself in a chair in order to avoid bad luck's ever present hand.

But I have another bad thing with being locked in rooms. Which we'll get to later. But for now let's stick with leisurely strolls from hell.

It was drizzling slightly and not many people were on the streets as I walked around Central, familiarizing myself with the streets and buildings so I didn't have to rely on others for direction. I didn't mind the rain much. It was more of a fine, cooling mist and a relief from the warming climate.

I had my gloves stored in my pockets because, in my mind, I wasn't going to need them to fight. I was in a civilized part of the country. Central, no less! The most civilized of civilization in Amestris. Surely my walk would be peaceful and—

I heard a click to my right as I passed by an alleyway. My eyes widened and I froze when I caught sight of a gun out of the corner of my eye. A hooded figure wielded the gun in a trembling hand so I suspected it might be a common, nervous robber. But when the assailant spoke, I was proved wrong.

"Don't move, Elizabeth."

I turned to face the woman. "Hannah?"

"Keep your voice down." Hannah hissed. Now that I looked at her, I could see I was right. The shadow of her hood covered her eyes but blonde hair peaked from beneath and she couldn't hide the sound of her voice. "You're coming with me Ms. Parker. If you resist, I'll shoot you."

"On a busy street?" I asked. "Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I don't really care what makes sense right now." Hannah said. She raised her head, causing the hood to fall back just slightly, revealing her eyes. I was surprised by what I saw. Fear. Clear fear and desperation. "You see I'm rather desperate, Elizabeth. And I have nothing to lose. I wouldn't test me." And when I focused on the gun in her hand trembling in her hands, I believed her. She was trigger happy. So I nodded slowly.

"Alright. There's no need for that. I'll come with you." I said in as calm a voice as I could manage.

"Gloves. Out of your pockets." Hannah said. "I know you have them on you." She glared at me when I didn't immediately comply "Do it!"

I obeyed, slipping my gloves from my pocket. Good thing I had spares at Hughes house. The problem was, they were at Hughes house and I was here, with a gun pointed at my face.

"Good." Hannah said. "Throw them on the ground. I'm not giving you any chance to get them back."

I tossed the gloves onto the ground. "You're making me waste a perfectly good pair."

"I can live with that." Hannah said. She stepped to the side, gesturing for me to go in front of her. "Walk."

"Walking." I said, moving ahead of her. I'd cooperate for now while I thought of a plan. But right now only the darkly humored thought of _'Look Hughes, I stumbled onto trouble after all' _filled my head.

* * *

Hannah led me to an empty cellar below a shop that had been closed down for a while. It seemed to have been a restaurant of some kind at one point. Some crates of rotten food still remained, stinking up the place. Too bad. I was a little hungry and I'd appreciate a snack. I didn't expect Hannah to be generous to me.

"What is it you want, Hannah?" I said, turning to face her when she shut the door.

"Don't move." She replied sharply.

I held up my hands in a placating way. "I'm not moving. I'm asking." I said. "What is it you plan to do with me?"

"You're a hostage," she muttered, locking the door. She motioned with her gun to a table and chair. "Sit down."

I did though I stayed on the edge of my seat in case I had to move fast.

"A hostage for what?" I asked.

"Be quiet." Hannah said. "Sit there and don't say anything."

I sighed heavily. This was going to be difficult. How was I supposed to talk her down from shooting me if I couldn't talk.

But I obeyed; hoping time might sway her into a more relaxed mood. I was by no means a patient person and it was quite hard for me keep my tongue in check. I settled for sighing deeply periodically after what felt like the first hour. I shifted and made lots of noise and did every passive aggressive thing I could think of without speaking.

I don't know how many hours passed before she spoke again, her voice lined with annoyance.

"Fine, if you want to speak, speak."

"I want to know what I'm a hostage for." I said.

"My father is still a prisoner. I have to get him out too." Hannah said. "He helped me to escape. I can't leave him there."

"So you're using me as a hostage to get out of jail time." I said. "Hannah… this isn't the way to go. Even if they _did _let him go for me, which I don't think they will, you'll be running for the rest of your life. That's a lot worse that just serving your time."

"You don't understand." Hannah said.

"Bullshit." I replied. "You and your father killed people for his experiments. I don't care what it was in the name of. You destroyed people's lives. You screwed up and you deserve your jail time. Can't you accept that?"

"No."

"Oh, so you're saying your innocent?" I asked sarcastically.

Hannah dropped her gaze. "No…"

My head cocked to the side. "I'm not following the train of logic."

"I know that what we did was wrong." Hannah murmured. "I knew that if we were caught, we would spend a lifetime in prison. I was prepared for that. We both were."

"You were prepared?" I shook my head. "Prepared to break the law and ruin lives at the risk of going to jail and abandoning your daughter?"

"Ella will be safe with her aunt and uncle."

"Safe and psychologically scarred." I muttered. "So, what, you were prepared for it and now you're chickening out?"

"You don't understand." Hannah shook her head, looking at me with wide eyes. "You don't. There's something wrong with that place and with what they're doing. What they plan to do. Its not just prison. This place…"

"What are you talking about. What place has something wrong with it?" I asked.

Hannah looked at me. "The fifth—"

There was a sudden, loud crash and the door fell in. Hannah whirled around, gun aimed, pointing at the intruders. I first caught sight of a large, armor shaped shadow coming through the dust. Then my attention was drawn to the much smaller shadow in front.

"You know, here's a hint." Edward Elric said, tossing something at Hannah's feet. I grinned when I saw what it was. My gloves! "You might not want to leave obvious clues when you kidnap someone. It was kind of easy to trace you."

"Sup, Fullmetal." I waved casually.

"Sup? Really? That's all you have to say to a rescuer?" Ed asked.

"Rescuer huh? I was fine, I was figuring out a plan." I leaned back in the chair. "And _anyway _I wouldn't call you a rescuer. You're a little small for a knight in shining armor. That's Al's job."

A vein in Ed's head popped. "I think I might just leave you now."

"Brother." Al sighed.

"Don't come any closer." Hannah said.

"Liz is right, there's nothing you can do to avoid the military. They have too many resources." Ed said calmly, turning his eyes back on Hannah. "We alone were able to trace you. And we alerted the investigations department. They'll be here soon."

"I'll shoot her." Hannah turned the gun on me. "I will. If I can't escape the military, I might as well kill one of their own." Her eyes were wild. "Why not? It doesn't matter anymore."

"I don't think so." Ed lunged forward, drawing a blade from his arm with alchemy simultaneously. He slashed upward before Hannah could even fire a shot, slicing the gun in half. Hannah stumbled back, falling to her knees.

With the gun gone, I stood from the chair, going over to pick up my gloves. "Great… they're all dirty. I'll have to wash them." I sighed, stuffing them in my pocket.

"You can't turn me in. You don't understand." Hannah whispered. "What's going on. None of you understand."

"I understand that you and your father are murderers and that you experiment with people's lives for their science." Ed said. "And that's not something I forgive. We've seen it happen before." His automail fist clenched. "And we don't let the people who do it go free. So stay down. The investigations department will be here soon."

"Yes, they will." A familiar voice said. We all turned to see soldiers filing into the room. Bas Gran entered behind them, hands clasped behind his back. "We appreciate the help, Fullmetal. Even though all of you were ordered to forget about the Raiven case."

"You know, I thought about it." I said, only barely disguising the sarcasm in my voice. "But then I got a gun pointed at my head. Life sucks sometimes."

"This struggle on the part of Miss Raiven was pointless anyway." Bas Gran said. "Did you really think we'd give up a dangerous criminal for the life of one state alchemist?"

So many warm feelings in this room.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Bas Gran said. "Because Raiven is dead."

"What?" All of us spoke in unison. Ed, Al and I in surprise and Hannah in a wail.

"He was scheduled for execution for his horrendous crimes." Bas Gran nodded at one of the shoulders. "And not only him."

I took a step forward as the soldier raised his gun. "Wait."

An ear shattering bang filled the room and Hannah crumpled to the ground before I could take a second step and I was left frozen in my tracks.

"This case is closed now." Bas Gran said. "You don't have to worry yourselves with it anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Ed whirled to glare at Bas Gran. "And was there a trial? Or did you sweep it under the rug like you did with the Tucker case?"

"That is my final word on the subject." Bas Gran said. "Watch yourself Fullmetal." He glared at me. "And you as well, Parker."

"You shot her without a trial." I said. "Don't you think that means I should watch you as well?"

"You might have a watch but you can be dismissed as well." Bas Gran said, glaring at me. I stared him back, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me flinch. After a long, tense pause he spun and walked from the room. "We're leaving."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers followed after him, allowing another team to come in and take care of the body.

* * *

Hannah's words and her death lingered in my head days after the encounter, along with a keen and growing hatred for Bas Gran. I was actually glad when I heard I would be sent on my first job. Mustang called me to his office to discuss it. It would be good to get out of this city and off to some place else.

The only odd thing was… when I entered the room, Edward Elric was there.

Why was Edward Elric there?

Ed seemed to have a similar question. "What's she doing here?" he asked, jerking his thumb in my direction.

"One moment, Fullmetal." Mustang said. "Elizabeth, come here."

"Liz."

"Of course." Mustang slid a piece of paper across to me. "This is the official certificate, signed by the Fuhrer, designating you as a state alchemist. It has your title too."

"Title?" I asked, taking the paper and skimming it.

Mustang grinned. "Sort of a second name. My title is Flame. Edward's is Fullmetal. And yours is—"

"Lightning." I read. A grin spread over my face. "The Lightning Alchemist. That sounds unbelievably cool."

"It was a clear choice as a name." Mustang said. "Given what you did during the practical's."

"I like it. It has a ring to it. Lightning Alchemist." I rolled it around on my tongue. "Yep. I can get used to that." I nodded at Ed. "But you still haven't answered my question. What's Edward Elric doing here?"

"It makes sense to brief you together." Mustang said casually with a devilish smirk on his face. "Since you two are going to work together."

"Sorry what?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, can you repeat that?" I said. "I think I misheard you."

"Not at all." Mustang said. "Since you exhibited such team work and since Fullmetal seemed to think so highly of your talents, it made perfect sense for us to place you together. You're also similar in age and still inexperienced. And it works for your goals." Mustang gestured to Ed. "Edward wants to continue his fruitless quest for the philosipher's stone and Liz wants to develop her energy alchemy. She'll have plenty of time to do that as she travels around helping you."

"I don't want to help him. Why should I help him on a stupid goal like that?" I burst out.

"Its not a stupid goal." Ed protested.

I ignored him. "I want to do my own jobs. I'm not going to be his assistant or something like that."

"And I don't need her help. I have Al." Ed said.

"If you have more help, maybe you'll find what you're looking for sooner." Mustang said. "And you can devote your full attention to more important matters. Understand, I'm doing this all for benefit."

"I didn't need you to tell me." Ed growled.

"There's no way I'm doing this." I said.

"Well, its an order." Mustang sat back in his chair. "You leave for Lior. You work together. You have no choice in the matter and that is final." He waved his hand, his smirk like that of Satan himself. "Dismissed."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Ed said. "Us, work together? As if I need anyone besides Al."

"As if I need your help." I shot back. "What, do you think I'm going to slow you down on your precious wild goose chase? Like you've made much progress yourselves. I'd rather be on my own missions making my own claim. Not dancing around in your little shadow."

"I just don't want to deal with you because you're annoying. And reckless and inexperienced!"

"Oh, hi pot. My name is kettle. You're black."

"You're infuriating." Ed growled, stalking past me and to the door.

"Stop acting like this is my fault and like I asked for it!" I snapped. "I didn't, okay? I didn't want to get stuck with you. And it sucks because I'm more in debt to you because you got me the stupid recommendation and you're the reason I'm a state alchemist and I'm really damn grateful to you but you make it so hard to be _gracious_!"

Ed stopped with his hand on the door and looked back at me. "You know… I think you might have just uttered a compliment in there but you were yelling so it was hard to tell."

"I said I'm _thankful_." I muttered, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "Really. For you getting me this far. I don't want to weigh you down. I'm not trying to be an inconvenience." I met his eyes. "I'm not _going _to be an inconvenience. I'm not weak, Edward Elric."

"I… know you're not weak. If you were I wouldn't have recommended you." Ed said. "But that doesn't mean I like you."

"I don't like you either." I said. "But we're partners so, like it or not, we have to tolerate each other." I stepped forward, holding out my hand. "Friendship isn't required. How does that sound."

"We don't have to get along." Ed said warily, looking at my hand.

"Nope. We just have to get the job done." I replied evenly.

"Fine. I can deal with that." He accepted my hand, giving it a firm shake. "Now lets get going. I want to get to Lior as quickly as possible."

"Yeah." I said, following after him.

I was irritated beyond belief, sure. But none of us could change our circumstances. We had to work with them.

But I knew we would never, in this life time, _ever _be friends.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep. They're totes never going to be friends, I'm sure. Now we are done with Liz's origin story and jumping into the events of the anime, starting with Liore. I'm actually looking forward to the next chapters. They should be quite fun.**_

_**Make sure to review and to vote on the Envy poll on my profile. Its up for one more week! Adios and have a good week~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Violet Eyes

_**A/N: I'm late with this chapter, but hey, I usually am. At least in this one you get your first view of Envy! He's actually going to play a role in the next few chapters though Liz won't know who he is.**_

_**There's also lots of Liz and Ed banter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8: Violet Eyes**

Sunlight is only pleasant so long as it isn't scorching the skin of your back. The moment it threatens to melt your insides it stops being welcome and you find yourself praying for just the slightest patch of shade.

Now imagine crossing an entire landscape dedicated to this principal of too-close-for-comfort sun. That was what it was like crossing the dessert to Lior. Our stupid ride had dropped us off only halfway there, leaving three kids to go it alone. And, okay, _maybe_ the sun wasn't melting me but it was certainly draining all the fluids from my body in the form of sweat. My water canteen was almost empty, I was exhausted, and sand had made its way under my clothes and was now scratching my skin.

In short, if we didn't get to the city soon, there would be hell to pay. Or at the very least I would annoy Ed even more.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Do you see anything out here besides sand?" Ed groaned in exasperation.

"No."

"Then we're not THERE!" Ed snapped, his blonde hair practically standing up on end.

I raised my hands in defense. "Okay, okay, fine." We kept walking for a few more moments before I whispered. "How about now?"

"ARGH!" Ed whirled on my, his fists clenched. "Why do you have to be so damn annoying?"

"Because if you hadn't freaked out at the driver for calling you short, we wouldn't be stuck walking the rest of the way to Lior." I retorted. "This is your fault."

"He shouldn't have called me short at all."

"Yeah, well, _maybe _you over reacted a bit."

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can already tell I'm going to hate this partnership."

"It took you this long?"

"Shut up. Where the heck is Al?" he looked around. "Al? Hey Al, where'd you go? Crap, did we leave him behind?"

"Right here!" A disembodied voice answered, right before a metal hand surged from beneath the sand and caught Ed's ankle.

Ed screamed like a child and I enjoyed a laugh at his expense. We both worked to pull Al from the sand, Ed grumbling all the way about how that was the third time in the past few hours.

"I'm sorry, brother." Al said. "I get full."

"Full of what?" Ed demanded, kicking Al's breastplate. It opened up, in answer, spewing forth an avalanche of sand and burying Ed alive.

"Water, of course. What did you think Edward? What are we _surrounded _by?" I quipped.

Man did I wish Al was full of water.

"Dammit!" Ed burst from the sand in even more of a rage than usual.

"Crap." Al whimpered.

"Last one to the city gets killed by the midget." I said, taking off into the direction of Lior. Al followed close behind me, running for his life.

"Come back here, both of you!"

"No way!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Then why are you chasing me, brother!"

"Yeah, Ed, stop being mean to your brother."

"Fine, then I'll be mean to _you _instead."

"First you've got to catch me!"

Clearly this is the beginning of a long and stable partnership.

In Hell.

* * *

By the time we reached the city, we were all exhausted and in desperate need of water. Except for Al of course. Al was impervious to normal human weaknesses, leaving Ed and I to suffer in his place. Lior was a bustling town for a city smack dab in the middle of the dessert. The people didn't seem to bothered by the fact that they were in the center of a blazing inferno. In fact, they seemed rather cheerful. I hoped this meant they had water.

"Water…" Ed mumbled as we lumbered down the street. For once he was on the same page as me. "I can almost hear it."

"I just want to taste it." I muttered.

"Yeah…" Ed exhaled, letting his head dip. Then he stopped suddenly, cocking his head to the side like a curious dog. "Wait, I can hear it." He gasped and pointed ahead of us. A glorious fountain stood not far away. "WATER!" Ed exclaimed, taking off down the road, all of his previous exhaustion gone.

"Hey, wait up!" I said, hurrying after the blonde cannon ball. "Maybe you should check what's in there before you—"

"Hey!" a man nearby yelled, seizing Ed by the collar when he got too close to the wine. "What do you think you're doing? That wine is for adults only."

"Told you." I sighed. And seriously? A fountain of wine. This place really was loaded. How strange. Maybe this wasn't a bad place for the brother's to search for a lead on the philosopher's stone after all.

* * *

After we cleared up the misunderstanding, we bought some juice from our new friend the bar tender… and when I say friend I mean the guy who thought we were under aged drinkers. It wasn't water but it still quenched my thirst.

Bar tender looked around "So what are you guys, circus performers or something?"

"Do I look like a clown to you" Ed demanded, spitting out some of his juice.

"More like the signature midget." I muttered under my breath.

Ed wacked me casually over the head.

"We're just passing through sir" Al clarified in his polite way. We really should just let Ed do the talking.

"I see" the bar tender looked at his watch and his eyes widened with excitement. "Oh it looks like it's about that time. Excuse me," He reached up turned on a small radio, tuning into the religious channel I guess. Everyone else in the windows and by the shops did the exact same thing and the air was soon filled with this deep, soothing voice. It spoke of the sun God Leto and saving souls and a whole lot of other stuff that made me feel even weirder about this place. Everyone around us was listening, their heads bowed solemnly. Who was this God they worshiped and who was speaking?

"Who's the guy on the radio?" I wondered aloud.

"Why that's father Cornello" the bar tender said like it was obvious.

I stared at him blankly, waiting for an explanation

"Who's he?" Al finally asked curiously.

"You're kidding! You've never heard of the great prophet Cornello?" a man exclaimed.

As if from nowhere all of these avid believers popped up and began talking about this "Great prophet." Perhaps 'Cornello' was a cue word for them and they waited in the alley ways near bye just in case someone said his name. Either way, we found ourselves suddenly bombarded with his followers.

"Our town was just a lowly desert town and he got us back on our feet again."

"We owe him everything!"

"They say he can even bring people back from the dead."

Al and I exchanged glances and Ed stood abruptly "I just remembered, we have to be somewhere."

"Yes we have… places to walk and… people to talk to." I nodded, standing alongside him. Al did as well except for he accidentally hit the bar awning and the radio toppled from its perch and smashed into a thousand pieces on the dirt ground.

I guess there are cons to being so large and metal.

"Look what you did!" the bar tender scolded. "You broke my radio! And right in the middle of the broadcast too."

"Don't bust a lung, we can fix it." Ed sighed, crossing his arms.

"It's in a thousand pieces!"

"Thank god we're magical." I said flatly.

"Let me fix it brother" Al bent down and began drawing a transmutation circle with chalk. Then he straightened and held his hands over it. "Alright."

Alchemic lights flashed and a moment later a new, repaired radio stood in its place.

Everyone stared at the work in open mouthed awe and I covered a smile with my hand. "This is a land of prophets! Your buddy can work miracles just like the Great Prophet Cornello!"

"I was just joking when I mentioned the magic thing" I said.

"It's science" Al explained. "We're alchemists."

"We're the Elric brothers and that's Liz Parker." Ed tapped me on the back of the head. "I'm pretty well known where I come from. Liz here is just starting out though. Maybe she'll make a name for herself eventually."

A flash of bitterness went through me. How was I supposed to make a name for myself when Edward was the great 'Hero of the People'. Soon enough, people would probably start thinking of me as his side kick or something.

"Never heard of you." A man said looking confused.

"We don't have any alchemists around here but I run a carpenter shop so let me know if you need a job" a man grinned.

"They don't need jobs" a low woman's voice smirked. I turned to see a woman sitting at the bar, leaning her chin against one hand. She was wrapped in a cloak but that did not hide her luscious black hair or her beautiful face. She stuck out in this town amongst all of the other faces. Maybe it was her abnormally pale skin. "That's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

I braced myself to watch Edward Elric be showered with attention but, instead, I turned to see a much funnier sight. All the towns people were clustered around Al.

"I can see how you got the name Fullmetal with that armor!"

"Truly amazing."

"Can you come to my daughter's birthday party?"

Al waved his hands in front of him "Oh, I-I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is."

Everyone turned. "You mean that shorty?"

Queue another attempt at murder. I resisted the urge to sigh or cackle or both when Edward picked up two of the men and started swinging them around like a mad man "CAN A SHORTY DO THIS! I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACKWATER DESSERT IDIOTS!"

"Edward, this is exactly why we got thrown out of the car." I sighed, turning to look back at the woman. But, surprisingly, she had disappeared while my head was turned.

I guess her knowing my name was too much to hope for.

* * *

"So the Fullmetal shorty is here, huh?" a man murmured from the shadows of the old room in the church. He played absently with a long strand of dark hair as he gazed out the window onto the very active streets. Such miserable people they were surrounded with. They became happier as soon as they saw miracles, thinking it would all last. They didn't even question their prophet.

An alchemist would, though. An alchemist could cause distress in the city of Lior if they found out their plan.

Not that the young man minded. It was so interesting to see humans in turmoil.

"Yes. And his brother." The woman behind him said.

"Can I eat him?" the fat man beside her inquired, a hopeful note in his voice.

"No Gluttony."

"Ah…" Gluttony sighed, sticking a finger in his mouth. "No fair."

"You're not worried about it, are you, Lust?" the young man glanced over his shoulder at the woman.

"No. Anything that happens in this situation can be turned around in our favor. And besides, the Elric Brothers are important to our master." Lust replied. "But…"

"But what?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"But there's another alchemist with them. A new one. She's young as well."

"A girl huh? What's her title?"

"I didn't hear." Lust said. "I didn't find out much about her at all. So that's your job."

The man groaned. "Ah, Lust, why do you have to shove off these mundane tasks on me?"

"You don't have much to do until then."

"Yeah, yeah." The young man stood. "I'll find her. She has the pocket watch, right?"

"Right." Lust said.

"Leave it to me then," the man smirked.

"Subtle, Envy." Lust sighed. "Try not to be yourself for a few hours."

"I'll make an effort." Envy rolled his eyes and strode from the room.

_Maybe._

* * *

After the rampage, a girl named Rose came by and offered to put Ed and Al up in the church, since this was their chance to investigate their lead, I chose to part ways with them there and do some of my own research. Though I doubted there were many alchemy books in a place that didn't know about alchemy.

"I'll help you if I need to." I told them. "Since that's technically my job. If you have a plan that needs me, I'm in. Just so long as I'm alerted ahead of time."

"We won't need you." Ed shrugged. "Like I said, Al and I have worked together for awhile. We can handle this."

"If you say so."

With that I left them and went off to find the library.

As suspected, however, there wasn't much once I got there. There were basic alchemy books but nothing that would ever help me with energy alchemy. That was more advanced stuff. I thumbed through some of the book, trying to be hopeful, before tossing them on one of the tables and plopping down in a chair.

"This town is stupid."

"Can I help you?" someone asked.

I jumped. I didn't think there was anyone else in the library. I turned around to find a young man, maybe about eighteen years old, observing me. He had dark hair, and tan skin like man of the people in this town but his eyes were a bizarre violet color.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, fingering my gloves out of habit.

"I'm an assistant here at the library. I help people find books." The man stated flatly. "And you are clearly looking for a book."

"Unless you have a book on energy alchemy, then no." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. The man seemed a little annoying but he wasn't a threat.

"You're an alchemist, huh?" the man's eyebrow's shot up. "Are you with the other two who came through today? The Fullmetal pipsqueak and his brother?"

I almost burst out laughing when I heard 'Fullmetal pipsqueak' but I managed to restrain it to a snicker. "Sort of. I mean, we're partners as of recently. But he can handle his own problems. I don't want anything to do with them. I have my own stuff to do."

"But you are a state alchemist." The man said.

"Yes." I said.

"Don't those usually have a state title?"

"Oh, I'm the Lightning Alchemist." I said. "Elizabeth Parker. But please, just call me Liz."

"Hello Liz. The name is William." The man said with a smile. Except it wasn't quite a smile. It looked more like a smirk to me.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." He leaned up against a book shelf. "Are you close to the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Close to killing him, if that's what you mean."

"I guess that works." William snickered. "What brings two state alchemists to a town like this."

My eyes narrowed. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Just curious I guess. We don't get a lot of alchemists around these parts." He shrugged.

"I noticed." I said, but I still didn't trust the guy. Something about his eyes and smirk threw me off. "We're just passing through." I said slowly. "We'll only be here a few days."

If everything went as planned, that is.

William nodded. "Well, I'll let you get back to your alchemy." He turned, waving a hand in farewell. "Later, Lightning."

"Yeah." I said slowly. I watched him until he had disappeared and even then I was left staring at the book shelves, contemplating this strange man. He seemed off to me but I couldn't put my finger on why.

Maybe my bad luck had made me paranoid.

But maybe my paranoia was completely justified.

* * *

Envy ducked into an alley and transformed from "William" to another ordinary man. The girl had become suspicious towards the end but he seemed to have fooled her for the most part. He'd had centuries of practice of course.

So Lust had been right, she was a state alchemist. A state alchemist traveling with the Fullmetal brat. Funny, she didn't seem to like him much.

She was still a nobody alchemist but, who knew? Maybe Liz could be useful someday.

* * *

_**A/N: Its actually really fun to rewrite this, knowing what's going to happen. Especially when I'm writing in conjunction with the afterstory.**_

_**Be sure to check out the new poll on my profile to vote for your favorite OC of mine. Also, check out my friend Trueheart Zen's Harry Potter Fanfic- Misadventures of a Hufflepuff Malfoy. Its about Draco's older sister who's a Hufflepuff. Its actually quite funny so I highly recommend it. She's new to fanfiction so give her love!**_

_**That's all for now! Have a good week!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Hostages

**_A/N: This ended up being a really funny chapter. I blame my sleep deprivation on some of the things that happen in this chapter. But they made me giggle a lot. Its very classic Liz humor. Also it puts a bit of a twist on her 'always being the one captured'._  
**

**_Enjoy and Review!_**

**Chapter 9: Taking Hostages**

I didn't leave the library until well after dark and when I did I was left wondering where my partners were. Even if I was leaving them to handle this mission on their own, they should have checked in with me by now.

The fact that they were missing meant they were either having lots of success or lots of failure.

I paused in my path as the speakers throughout the city crackled to life, spilling words of the 'great prophet' onto the street.

"There has been an attempt on my life tonight by those who seek to tear down our god. They are liars and Heathens. Trust nothing that they say. One is in a suit of armor. The other is in a short boy in a red coat. Please stay in your homes."

So lots of failure then.

"Damn it, Edward. If you'd asked me to help you this probably wouldn't have happened." I took off running down the street. I had to find Ed and Al before the townspeople did. I could already hear the noise of an angry mob stirring nearby. I followed the sound until I reached the edge of the square. There stood Ed and Al, surrounded by angry townspeople, many of them armed with clubs and pitchforks.

"That guy was swindling you with alchemy." Ed was saying. "Can't you see what's happening here? It's all a lie. Some trick he made up to gain followers."

"Liar!" I turned to see the girl from earlier, the one who had offered to put Ed and Al up in the church, step forward "Just now, my boyfriend spoke to me. Cornello is bringing him back to life."

My eyes widened. Seriously? Could a stone really do that? Bring someone back to life? No, that had to be a lie. There had never been a successful human transmutation before. I'd done plenty of research on the topic to know.

"He's not the only one!" a random citizen burst out. "Other people have been brought back too!"

"Yeah?" Ed challenged "And has anyone of you ever seen these people after they've been brought back? I hear that they leave immediately after, never to be seen again!"

"So what?" another man growled.

"So that seems suspicious." I muttered under my breath. I didn't know what to do. Should I burst through the crowd to help Ed or should I play it smart? I mean, he did have Al with him. But Al was being strangely quiet and still through this encounter.

A sudden rumble broke my thoughts and I turned… giant statues of their sun god walking towards us.

Huh, puts new meaning to the term wrath of God.

"Can you do that with alchemy" a woman demanded.

"Yes." I recalled out loud, remembering my recent studies for the alchemy exam. Animation alchemy was quite complicated but you could do it. Ed probably knew that too but he didn't seem to want to explain it.

Or maybe he was going to, but he was interrupted when Al was hit by one of the statues and tossed through the air.

"Al!" Ed cried out, trying to run toward him, but a stone fist of one of the statues hit him in the back of the neck and knocked him unconscious.

"Ed! Al!" I took a step forward… Unintentionally drawing the attention to me.

"You're the other state alchemist!" one woman shouted.

"You came with them!"

"You must have conspired with them against our Great Prophet with her dark magic!"

"Get her!"

"Damn it!" I groaned, turning on heel and darting away as fast as I could. "I was JOKING about the MAGIC thing!"

This statement didn't seem to deter the angry townsfolk as a chorus of footsteps followed close behind me. Why did Ed and Al have to go and do something stupid? They were going to get me killed when I wasn't even involved in their stupid thing!

I skidded around a corner, looking over my shoulder as I did. This mean I wasn't looking where I was going and I smacked into someone else.

"Ow!" I stumbled back, only to find myself face to face with the librarian guy from earlier. William. His eyebrows were raised.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time."

"Yeah, thanks genius, I was a little focused on the angry mob chasing me!"

"Angry mob?"

"She went this way!" I heard someone exclaim from close by. Too close. I spun around the man, pulling on my gloves in an instant.

"Sorry about this."

When the mob rounded the corner, I seized William by the back of the collar and aimed one of my gloved hands at his head. "DON'T MOVE!" I proclaimed. "Or I zap this poor, innocent man with my dark powers from the recesses of the underworld. I am crazy and evil and stuff so I will TOTALLY do it!"

"She has those circles."

"She'll probably do it. You heard her. She's evil."

"Yes, these circles…" I said, backing up and pulling William with me. "They are signs of the great storm God… Otel! He is the storm that blots out the sun! They give me power over lightning. It is pointless for commoners such as yourselves to resist. So you must let me leave." I took a step back. "Or there will be much godly wrath."

"Storm god? I've never heard of that."

"It sounds dangerous."

"We can't let her kill that boy."

One of the men at the crowd stepped forward. "Do not harm the innocent with your dark magic. What must we do to save him?"

Wow these people were gullible. This was actually really fun.

"You must let me go on my way and not follow." I said. "When I am safe, I shall let the innocent man go. If not than he shall be SACRIFICED TO THE MIGHT OF OTEL!"

"Alright. Alright, we'll go." The mob backed away, slowly moving out of sight. I pulled William back with me further. When they were out of sight I spoke to him though I kept moving.

"Yeah, really sorry about this. I'll let you go when I'm at a safe place."

Surprisingly, William didn't look at all worried. He was just smirking. "Otel? Really?"

"Its Leto spelled backwards. I was being clever." I said. "You try making up a religion on the spot when you have an angry mob chasing you."

"Why did you have to make up a religion at all? It's just alchemy."

"Well they thought it was dark magic so I just decided to run with it." I shook my head. "Don't question me, I'm tired and frustrated and I have officially proclaimed myself high priestess of the Storm God Otel."

"You are exceptionally strange."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

We reached an abandoned building a few streets away and I finally released William. "You're free to go now if you want. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"I was always free to go." William cracked his neck. "I could have escaped you at any time."

"I would have blasted you."

"Doubt it. You don't seem like the type."

I glared at him. He was right, I wasn't the type. "Well if you're so strong, why didn't you run away?"

"I was curious to see the ending of the chronicles of the High Priestess of Otel." He smirked, amusement playing across his violet eyes.

I observed him suspiciously. "What is it with you? You're different from the other people from here. And why do you seem so confident in your abilities against a state alchemist when you're just a librarian?"

William shrugged. "I'm not from around here. As for the second question, I can't answer that."

"Of course not." I crossed my arms. "So? Why are you still here? Aren't you anxious to get away."

"Not particularly, but I will leave if you no longer need a hostage." He yawned and began to leave the room.

"Wait." I said. "Actually, there is one more thing I need… if you don't mind?"

"I have nothing better to do, so shoot." William leaned against the door frame.

"I need to find my partners. They've been taken prisoner. Do you know where they've been taken?" I asked.

"Probably to the cathedral." William said. "Especially since they attempted to assassinate Cornello."

"I doubt they did, but okay." I said. "You wouldn't happen to know a secret way in that would minimize my chances of being caught, would you? I know it's a lot to ask for but you're a librarian guy so I assume you know lots of things."

"You're a state alchemist. Shouldn't you know lots of things?" William asked.

"Just about alchemy. We're kind of limited in that way." I shrugged. "I know all of the sciency things and none of anything else. Oh, except ass kicking. I'm very good at that."

"And religion creating."

"Oh stop, you'll make me blush."

William smirked. "Yeah, I know a secret way. Maybe not as secret as you'd like it but it is a back door. I can't really help you once you get into the cathedral though. And you won't be able to stay hidden for long."

"That's alright. I don't need to be. I just need to find where Edward is." I said. "I plan on catching a few of Cornello's posse and beating the info out of them. Because, like I said, I'm good at ass kicking."

"Of course." William sighed. "Well, like I said, I have nothing better to do. Follow me."

"Seriously? You're turning out to be a wonderful hostage!"

"The word of the storm god has won me over." He replied flatly.

"Oh, hardee har."

* * *

William led me through the back alleyways, avoiding the crowds well enough. It took us awhile but eventually we reached the back of the cathedral. Up a series of stone steps lay a wooden door.

"They keep this locked." William said. "But I'm guessing your alchemy can find a way around that."

"Yep." I said, taking some chalk from my pocket and drawing a small transmutation circle on the door. "Basic alchemy can get me through here. I don't even have to rely on the lightning stuff." I grinned. "Though the lightning stuff is flashier." I pressed my hand to the door, breaking off the section with the handle and the lock. "I'm in." I glanced over my shoulder. "Thanks for the tip. How'd you know about the back door?"

William shrugged with a mysterious smirk. Did he _ever _stop smirking or was it a permanent setting? "I've taken you as far as I can." He took a step back.

"I'm surprised you took me at all. Why did you?" I asked.

"Mostly? I'm just hoping you'll make things interesting." William said. "And I have nothing—"

"Better to do, right." I stepped through the door. "Thanks anyway. You are free to go, my hostage."

"Always was remember?"

"Whatever." I closed the door and hurried off down the hall. That guy was strange and I couldn't shake the feeling that he was a lot more than some book keeper. I had more important things to worry about right now. Like bailing my stupid partners out of prison.

Only our first job and I already had to save their asses. That had to be some kind of record.

* * *

Envy didn't actually know why he had helped the girl. I mean, in all likelihood she was going to get herself captured so it meant nothing. But she was an interesting one. An unforeseen new piece in the game they were playing.

She had imagination, he had to give her that, but there was something else familiar about her that he couldn't quite place. Like a distant memory he had long forgotten.

He shook off the feeling. If it was a distant memory, it was probably meant to be lost. He'd been alive for so long, memories stopped having much meaning.

What good could memories do for an immortal homunculus?

* * *

I crept quietly through the halls, looking for Ed and Al everywhere that seemed reasonable. I had tucked my gloves away until I needed them again, but also just in case I got caught, I didn't want my gloves to be taken from me.

The place was a maze with a million doors. I imagined a prison would be either in a basement or a high tower. But that was just from what I knew of old buildings. Honestly, they could be anywhere. Maybe I would HAVE to get caught to find them.

"Damn it." I muttered. "If I could get a little help here, that'd be great!"

"Help finding the Fullmetal Alchemist?" a voice said. "I think I can assist you with that."

I started to turn around but before I could, a hand jammed into the back of my neck and I fell to the ground, my vision dropping suddenly to black.

Damn it.

* * *

_**A/N: So, technically, Liz took Envy hostage before he ever took her hostage. This makes me happy :) It makes her happy as well.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the updates to this chapter. let me know in your review and be sure to vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already! Have a great week!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Defacing Prophets is Fun

**_A/N: Finishing up the Lior arc with this chapter! Should be a fun one. More classic Liz humor with a few more serious moments. And a little more of William (*cough* Envy *cough*) at the end. Enjoy!_  
**

**Chapter 10: Defacing Prophets is Fun**

I awoke with a groan and a splitting headache. I felt as if I had been slammed in the head by a huge rock, which I suppose was perfectly likely given I had been knocked out.

"Sparky." I heard Edward's voice in my daze and I was reminded of why I had snuck into the church in the first place. So I could find Ed and kill him. "Hey, you up?"

"Yes." My vision came into focus as I pushed myself to my hands and knees. "Sparky? That's a new one."

"I'm starting to get creative."

My vision focused on Ed. His hands were pinned over his head and chained to the wall. A stone wall. By the looks of it we were in a cell somewhere in the church. It was dimly lit by torches and not very accommodating. But I guess that wasn't the point of a prison.

"Great." I muttered. "Fantastic. You got yourself imprisoned and then made me run after you, which got ME imprisoned and possibly a head injury. Thanks a lot Ed."

"This is part of the plan!" he muttered. "Al and I had it figured out. You didn't have to come charging in. You should have left it alone."

"Oh, _I'm _sorry." I said, crossing my arms. "Excuse me for not knowing that. I must have not gotten the memo: _Hey Liz, partner, Al and I are going to attack the most important guy in this city and a lot of people are going to be out for our blood. If you see us get taken prisoner by giant sun statues, don't worry. We've got it totally under control." _I smacked my forehead. "Silly me. Must have been a mix up in the mail. You can't trust the services in these dessert cities, let me tell you."

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Ed said. "We didn't have time to tell you. It was kind of improvised. Our meeting with Cornello didn't go as planned."

"So, no philosipher's stone?" I asked.

"No, he had one. But he was reluctant to give it up." Ed said. "Hence we started fighting him. Next thing we knew, we got chased away and the towns people were out for blood. And they won't listen to anything we say about Cornello being a false prophet. He has them all wrapped around his finger."

"You would get into a mess like that" I sighed. "Where's Al? I saw him get tossed but-"

"That was a dummy of him." Ed explained. "The real Al is setting us up. He's going to wire a microphone to the cell and set up a radio to project the sound. When Cornello comes in I'll ask him why he's really doing all this. His answer won't make them very happy. That way we can turn his cult against him and get the stone."

I blinked "Huh, that's surprisingly not a bad plan, pipsqueak."

"Thanks I thought- What do you mean 'surprisingly'?!"

I smirked and patted him once on the head "Oh Ed, you know you're not as smart as me." He kicked out at me with one foot but I jumped out of the way "Oh relax, I'm just messing with you."

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes. "Any luck on your research?"

"I didn't get much. Not a lot of books in the library." I shrugged. "I did meet this weird guy named William though who asked way too many questions."

"How so?" Ed asked.

"Just about my state title and being an alchemist and everything. I don't know, he seemed suspicious," I said. "But he ended up being useful. I took him as my hostage in order to get away from the townspeople. Then he was nice enough to help me find a secret way into the cathedral."

"You took the guy hostage and he still helped you?"

"Like I said, he was a weirdo."

"I'll say."

There was a brief silence before Ed asked "Hey Liz. Now that you're here, you can help. Lightning the chains off for me. When he comes in I'll pretend I'm still chained up."

"Right." I reached into my jacket pocket. "Hey they didn't take my gloves." My brow furrowed. "Not a very thorough search. And why didn't they chain me up like you?"

"Guess he didn't think you were dangerous" Ed smirked. "I mean you look almost like an innocent little girl when you're sleeping."

I glared at him before stuffing the gloves back into my jacket "No lightning for you."

"Oh come on!" Ed groaned.

"No." I glared, fumbling at my belt. My watch. Those bastards took my watch. "And what did Cornello do with my shiny?"

"Your what?" Ed stared.

"My shiny! My pocket watch!" I said in an obvious tone. "Duh!"

"He thinks that's where the bulk of our alchemic power comes from," Ed said.

I blinked "Does he know anything about alchemy… at all… like about transmutation circles?"

"Not much" Ed shook his head.

"Idiot."

"Yeah, I know."

Aw, look at Ed and me agreeing about something. You'd almost think we weren't sworn enemies.

We were silent for a minute before Ed asked "Can you unchain me now?"

I smirked "Let's see you beg first."

"Liz!"

"Alright fine."

* * *

I was munching on a roll when Cornello entered the prison. I had taken it as payment for assisting Edward with his chains. Because why help people willingly when I can demand a price?

Cornello was bald, fat and dressed in his priest get up. We wore a classic, gigantic smile on his face. If Santa had a bald, evil twin brother, this would be him.

"Sup." I waved once at him, leaning back against the wall. My gloves were stored safely back in my jacket so I looked unarmed.

"Ah, I see that even when you are unchained you cannot get out. Your power does rely on those watches."

I wanted to zap his ass off to prove him wrong but the plan didn't involve that so I clenched my teeth and held back a rampage of lightning. I had my gloves stuffed back in my pocket so that he couldn't see them.

"So what now?" Ed asked casually.

"The answer should be obvious" Cornello said in a sickeningly congenial voice. "You know the secret of the stone. And though the town might not believe you, if I let you go, you'll alert your superiors and the military will come to interfere and I can't have that."

"So you're gonna kill us, huh?" I sighed. "Darn. I had so much more I wanted to do. I'm so young. Please don't, etcetera, etcetera." I said in a flat voice.

"Just one thing I want to know" Ed said. "What's the point of doing all this, starting a cult. What's your purpose?"

"You ask me why?" Cornello smile stretched so wide I thought it might split his face in two. "I have created an army of followers who would gladly throw their lives away for me. And why shouldn't they? They believe I can bring them back to life. With mindless pawns I can accomplish whatever I need to and I will."

"But its all a lie." Ed sighed, looking so genuinely sad. "After all, the dead can't really come back to life."

"No, they can't," Cornello said. "That, I'm afraid cannot even be accomplished by the philosopher's stone. But why should it matter? As long as they believe it, the people of this town will do whatever I say. They—"

Cornello cut off abruptly. Because, while he had been talking, Ed had slipped his hands down from his already broken bindings and was casually munching on his own roll.

Ed grinned evilly and leaned to the side to reveal a microphone in the wall.

Cornello's eyes widened "WHAT? H-HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON?!"

"The whole time basically" Ed smirked.

"Insulting your mindless pawns included" I grinned, standing.

"No! It's a lie my children! The heathen has mimicked my voice to bring lies. Its not TRUE!" Cornello took this well and solved it like any good priest—by pulling out a machine gun and blasting the microphone to bits.

He's not helping his situation is he?

Ed had moved out of the way luckily, coming out of the billowing dust with his auto mail arm transformed into that blade that even I had to admit was badass and slicing off the barrel of the machine gun.

"By the way, I don't get my skills from a pocket watch." He said, his gold eyes flashing with triumph.

Cornello made a run for it, stumbling away in panic.

"He's got nowhere to run" Ed smirked.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Wait a minute. HE STILL HAS MY SHINY!"

"Liz you don't need to-" Ed started but I was already running after Cornello.

"WRATH OF OTEL WILL FALL UPON THOU WHO STEALS MY SHINY!"

"Liz wait—Otel?"

* * *

We found Cornello outside atop the stairs of the cathedral facing an angry mob.

"The enemy has used his dark magic to impersonate me!" He raised his hand and I saw the philosopher's stone encrusted ring for the first time. "Behold God's power!" the statues of the sun god began to move again. People went from angry to staring in wonder.

"God, this is the most easily led crowd in the universe" I sighed.

Cornello turned around and smirked "You didn't fool me with that little display back in your cell. You can only control the alchemy in your arm."

"You're not the only one who doesn't like non-believers pal." Ed growled, clapping his hands together and slamming them against the ground. There was a rumble and the earth shook. Suddenly the roof of the cathedral burst open as a gigantic statue of the sun god burst from the building, walking right towards us with huge stone feet.

"Show off" I muttered under my breath, though admitidly it was a pretty awesome trick. I got annoyed with Ed and I had my rivalry but he had some damn powerful alchemy up his sleeve.

An idea suddenly popped into my mind and I grinned evilly. I slipped on my gloves and clapped my hands together, setting them against the huge iron staff that the statue held in its hand. The current ran up the rod with a buzz and lighting shot from the top and to the other, smaller statues, smashing them to bits with a glorious crack.

I shot Ed an _'I'm cooler than you'_ smirk and he stuck out his tongue in return. The giant statue smashed his fist downward towards Cornello barely missing him.

"No!" Cornello shrank away "I'll never surrender the stone!" He held up his arm as if about to try to use the stone again, probably to make another holy gun. But before he could there was the sickening sound of twisting and crunching and Cornello cried out in agony. He raised his arm in pain and I saw that it was now mangled with gears and wires, its vessels pumping revoltingly like he had a separate heart in his arm. I put a hand over my mouth, nearly gagging.

"A back fire?" Ed stared. "But why…"

We saw the stone topple from its perch in Cornello's ring, cracking and then disintegrating into nothing.

"It was a fake" Ed breathed. He turned his face upward, angrily "STOP JERKING ME AROUND!"

My eyes widened slightly. He was... genuinely angry. Upset. I hadn't really stopped to consider until now how long they had been obsessing over this stone. How long they had been searching.

It was an obsession of there's. And as I think we've established, I knew obsession all too well.

* * *

"So are we all set to move out?" I asked trying to act cheerful. Ed and Al were a little depressed at our recent failure and I was too. The sooner we found the stone, the better. It meant I got to have my own jobs. But it was a fake and I was still stuck with these two.

…Ugh.

"There she is!" I heard someone murmur to my right. I turned to see a small gathering of people passing by.

"The Priestess of Otel!"

"Don't get too close. Or she'll sacrifice you."

Ed and Al slowly turned to look at me, confused looks on their faces and I smiled sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind my head.

"We never saw that boy again."

"She probably sacrificed him to her cult."

"But her god must be real. We saw the lightning around the statue of Leto!"

"Liz…" Ed said slowly. "What exactly _were _you doing while we were separated?"

"You have your way of handling situations and I have mine." I crossed my arms. But I still felt the eyes of the nearby gathering and I got a maniacal grin on my face. I turned to look at them and they froze, obviously in fear of my wrath.

"Boo." I said flatly.

The crowd scattered.

"We need to stop leaving her unsupervised." Al said.

Couldn't resist.

"You should never have come here." A voice said. I turned to see, not a person who feared the wrath of Otel, but the girl who had taken Al and Ed to the cathedral. Rose.

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, genuinely confused by her anger at us. What did we do? We'd only given her the truth. "Would you have rather lived under a lie?"

"We were happy!"

"You wouldn't have been if your boyfriend 'mysteriously left town'. You would have been heart broken."

"Even with that! This town was doing just fine! Cornello brought us hope. Who cares?!"

"Who cares?" I stood to my feet. "You should! You were being played, tricked and lead around on strings. Are you really so stupid that you want to live an illusion? You idiot! You were all pawns to Cornello. Mindless pawns! He didn't care about any of you!" I gritted my teeth. "But if you're so blind I don't think I want to help you. We're not the villains. Cornello is. And if you refuse to see that then you're one too!" I turned to Ed who was staring at me, wide eyed. "Come and get me when you're ready to leave. I don't like dealing with deluded people."

I stalked off down the alleyway not wanting to run into any grudge bearing villagers. I hated dealing with delusions. I'd had my own fair share of them when I was younger. And those who kept themselves rooted in lies even after hearing the truth… I had no sympathy for them. I couldn't.

"Just passing through hmm?" I turned to see a familiar, violet-eyed man smirking and leaning against a wall.

"Yes. Call it a vacation." I muttered sarcastically.

"Defacing prophets is a vacation?" William raised an eyebrow

"In alchemy town, sure." I leaned against the wall. "Are you here to pester me about the trouble I've caused? Because if so I will not hesitate to jam your face into the nearest wall."

"Why should I care? I'm the one who led you to the cathedral, after all." William said.

"Good point." I sighed. "Sorry. I'm irritated. You actually were helpful to me. The only one in this dumb town who isn't brainwashed."

"Well, I'm not from around here." William smirked again. That freaking smirk. I almost could have said I liked the guy if he didn't keep doing that. "You're leaving then?"

"Yeah, before one of Cornello's Posse tries to decapitate me with a mini Leto statue." I muttered. "This is all Ed's fault. I got dragged into this. It's not my fault. I can't wait to leave this stupid dessert."

"I'm sure the dessert can't wait to see you go." William said. "Less they face the wrath of Otel."

"Don't you forget it." I grinned.

"I won't." William raised his hand in farewell. "See you Lightning."

"Liz" I muttered "My name is Liz. Not Lightning or Elizabeth or shrimp or pipsqueak... No nicknames. I'm just Liz. Got that?"

"Whatever you say." William said.

"Hey, Liz!" I turned to see Ed at the head of the alleyway "Let's get moving."

"Yeah, yeah. Well bye-" I turned but William was gone.

Huh… there is something very strange about that guy…

_**A/N: Next time we've got more new content with Liz's encounter with the Trinam brothers (which I skipped over in the original fic.) Until then, REVIEW and tell me what you think and continue to vote on the poll if you haven't!**_


End file.
